


A Long, Long Getaway /漫长的逃离

by clairelight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Divorce, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 2007年的晚些时候，尼克让萨夏在阿灵顿的一间酒吧里搭上了他。2009年的夏天，尼克完成二年级学业，首都人在季后赛的第二轮输给了企鹅，他让萨夏说服他搬去一起住。2011年的春天，尼克获得信息技术学士学位，萨夏向尼克求婚。 2012年的夏天，他们在瑞典完婚，三个他们有渊源的国家里，唯一合法的那个。2018年6月7日，华盛顿首都人捧起斯坦利杯。7月9日，尼克向萨夏提出离婚。协议在夏天结束时签订完毕。





	A Long, Long Getaway /漫长的逃离

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Long, Long Getaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152645) by [McSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSpot/pseuds/McSpot). 



> words:48000+

尼克告诉自己说，如果这件红翼队的球衣是他以前就有的，就不算在故意找事。球衣很旧，还是大学时父母送他的生日礼物。一件利德斯特伦的球衣，不管在哪个城市，都有拥趸。

也许唯一能让它被本尊签上名的原因是因为他认识萨夏，但这不是重点，重点是这件球衣在他和萨夏认识之前就有了，所以当红翼来到华盛顿客场挑战首都人时，他穿这件球衣一点问题都没有。尼克乐意支持他的同胞。

即使他现在就坐在玻璃板墙后的第一排，会有不止一个首都人球员注意到他。

一些同样穿着红翼服饰的球迷来到玻璃板墙边观看球员热身，他们冲尼克点点头，尼克笑着回应，心里隐约觉得他在欺骗那些人，因为他根本不在意底特律。尼克只是想看在世界在脚下燃烧。

还有就是看安德烈睁着大大的狗狗眼，委屈兮兮地看着支持他们对手的尼克。有人过后肯定要免不了一顿闹。

克里斯蒂安倒只是翻了个白眼，滑过时用球杆敲了敲尼克面前的玻璃。几个挤在尼克身边的小孩子兴奋地尖叫起来，所以至少他激怒朋友的计划取得了多个积极结果。

他等的就是这两个崽子的反应，所以当他确认小孩儿们都看清他的球衣后，尼克就窝回座位里，掏出手机。身边的人都围在板墙附近，想在球员热身时好好看看他们，有些还带有自己做的标语，希望能得到一颗球员给的冰球。

几年前尼克也非常期待赛前热身，北冰联赛一直是他童年时稚嫩而澎湃的梦，浮光跃金，想亲眼见到这群世界上最伟大的球员。幻想和希冀凋零于真正接触到他们之后；当你看着这群人的脸，想到的却是他们从酒吧出来，把你车后座吐得一塌糊涂时，就会发现冰球运动员根本不值得喜爱。

想到这点他直起身来，看见格林尼*滑到面前时冲他招了招手。格林尼看到他时有些惊讶，但他在空中画了一个心，然后指指尼克的球衣。*麦克·格林，前华盛顿首都人球员，于2015年加入底特律红翼。

尼克旁边一个姑娘歇斯底里地尖叫着，挥舞着她手里的标语。显然格林尼在这块场地上依然有支持者。

格林尼转回了红翼的球员席，尼克继续埋下头看手机。他滑着信息栏，大部分都是安德烈和克里斯蒂安坚持要他“今晚最好来看比赛不然的话。”坦诚地说有些时候他还真想知道“不然的话”是怎么个不然法，但尼克不想错过嘲弄球员的机会，或者至少说，部分球员。

有一封来自他母亲的邮件，可能是她一直想在他迟迟不肯打给她的视频聊天里想告诉他的事情，和对他怎么还不打给她的责备。

他晚些时候再来看这个。

还有一封是图书馆发来的，提醒他借的书快到期了。尼克在手机上设置了一个到期续借提醒，然后继续往下翻。

这时周围的人群突然开始雀跃欢呼，拍打板墙。尼克在身旁男孩从座位上蹦下之前就猜到了原因。“奥维！奥维，这边！奥维！”

尼克往椅子里缩得更进去，膝盖顶住面前的板墙。下一刻他就后悔了，板墙另侧一个身影猛撞上来，他双腿都震麻了。

仿佛不受意志的控制似的，他抬起了眼睛。

正如他所料的，是萨夏，站在那低头看着他，露出缺了颗门牙的微笑。他举起一只带着手套的手，贴在玻璃板墙上，也许是在挥手，也许只是放在那。周围的人群简直都快疯魔了，尼克心里波澜起伏。他表情皱了皱，继续低头看手机，胡乱点开下一封邮件。也许他盯着巴诺书店的八五折券够久，就会想起不应该再为萨夏的傻笑而心跳过快了。然后真正的比赛就会开始，尼克可以好好欣赏一场职业联赛，为红翼的胜利而欢呼，完了回家。

这时周围人群再次沸腾出一个新高度，板墙拍得震天响。了解萨夏，他多半又是在往观众席扔什么东西，因为他最爱的就是无限取悦他们。操，尼克难道不是那个最知道萨夏为了让球迷高兴可以做到什么程度的—

一阵剧痛，来得极快又震耳欲聋。尼克眨了眨眼，视线模糊不清。有什么东西弹到他腿上—他虚起眼睛，是一个冰球。尼克伸手摸了摸，不知道它怎么会在这里，然后他反应过来，自己额头上的刺痛，和周围人群惊恐的吸气声，是有关联的。

“请问我流血了吗？”他问旁边男孩的母亲。

一开始她惊愕地皱着眉，“我想没有—”

马上她的脸白了，“噢。噢老天。是的。”

尼克礼貌地点点头，“好的。”

他站起来，冰球从他身上滚落在地。女人的儿子，那个看见萨夏上蹿下跳兴奋不已的男孩，立刻弯腰把球捡起来递给他。

“你留着吧，”尼克摇头，在感觉有温热液体顺着额头淌下时又立刻停下。他克制住想要伸手去擦的冲动，因为他不想弄脏球衣。他真的是尼克·利德斯特伦的球迷，而且也没有机会再得到一件签名球衣了。

尼克慢慢往过道挪，艰难地从围在板墙附近观看热身的球迷中挤过。他一手撑住玻璃保持平衡，顺势抬头往里看了一眼。

萨夏还站在那里，眼神惊恐，脸色苍白。隔着玻璃他在大力地在冲什么人作手势，也许是那个正在告诉人群请让一让的引座员，期间他快速地偷瞄过尼克几次，每瞄一次，就畏怯一下。

“先生，请您跟我来好吗？医护人员会为您处理伤口。”尼克听见引座员对他说。他又想点头，但忍住了，专注于从已入座的观众中挤出去。当他终于来到中间过道时，引座员表情严肃地一手扶上他的肩膀，护送着他上楼梯。

仅此一次，尼克回头望向冰场，萨夏依然站在玻璃板墙的后面，愣愣地望着他，脸上流露出清晰可辩的震惊，心疼和内疚。尼克内心那促使他不断穿着对手球衣来看比赛，苦涩而怀恨的一面，就是希望告诉萨夏，他最好把那些表情都收起来，不然也许有人就会突然冒出他怎么如此关心尼克的 _想法_ 。

引座员稳稳地扶着他往前，尼克随他出了球场，走向医务室。

恍惚间他漫不经心地思考着，离婚后你前夫用一个冰球把你脑袋砸开了花，这还算不算虐待配偶。

~~~

尼克从没想过他居然会在三十一岁时就离婚，可是大部分人连离婚都没想过。

他也从没想过会和一个冰球界的超级巨星离婚，更没想过会和一个结婚。

尼克有一个坏习惯，总爱做一些让他自己都会倍感惊讶的事，并为此吃足了苦头。

他没指望会遇见萨夏，没人指望自己会遇见亚历山大·奥维契金。即使你以为自己知道他是什么样的人，你也永远不可能真正了解。除非你亲身体验过亚历山大·奥维契金。天啊，萨夏就是这样的体验。

他们是在阿灵顿的一家酒吧里相遇的。尼克当时刚满二十，正在乔治·华盛顿大学读大一。萨夏二十二，这是他在首都人的第三个赛季，正以惊人的进球速度不断刷新排行榜，轰隆隆地朝他人生第一座火箭·理查德奖杯*狂奔而去。*火箭·理查德奖杯：以莫里斯·理查德的名字命名，每年被授予北美冰球联赛中的最佳射手。

尼克常和班里一些同学出去玩，大部分的都比他小，因为美国高中结束的要比瑞典早一些。但他们都还不到法定的饮酒年龄，可这拦不住跃跃欲试的心情。尼克最后自己主动提出当司机。他们坐地铁，但当夜晚结束时，尼克需要把他们拖出酒吧，擦洗干净，再扔进车厢。尼克倒不是非要喝酒就是了，他是他们中唯一一个需要担心被抓住未成年饮酒会影响签证的。于是便开始了一段辉煌的，给邋遢酒鬼当司机的生涯。

当尼克遇见奥维时，他正窝在酒吧角落的隔间里，他的朋友在带给他一罐可乐后，就跑去勾搭那些对信息技术学生根本没有任何兴趣的姑娘了。

他是看着首都人的队员们进来的。任谁都很难忽略他们，十多个牛高马大的男人涌进酒吧，又吵又闹，恃宠而骄。他们赢了刚结束的那场比赛，各种高光时刻还在酒吧的电视上反复播放着。球员的到来吸引了不少人上前，仿佛一场小型的狂欢，男人们想和他们交朋友，女人们则想成为更多。

尼克缩在热闹波及不到的阴暗角落里喝着他的饮料。有那么一瞬心之向往，作为一个冰球迷，当一整支职业球队活生生的出现在眼前时，确实挺不可思议的。可是几分钟后这种感觉就褪淡了，不过是另一群在酒吧嬉笑打闹搭讪女人的家伙罢了。

还不如电视里的精彩回放来得有趣。场下也就是一群很普通的男人，场上的表现才令人惊叹。

“这里座位有人吗？”有人凑到尼克耳边问道。对方嗓音太大，距离太近，尼克惊得往后一躲。等他抬起头时，亚历克斯·奥维契金正懒散地靠在桌子旁，头发毛糙，眼神狡黠。

尼克环顾着隔间里空荡荡的沙发，点点头，“是的，都有人了。”

他一直坚称这是故意的拒绝，可是当萨夏几年后讲起这个故事时，显然尼克邀请了他，两人还在隔间里呆了一会儿。

萨夏仰过头去哈哈大笑。那时他的牙还是齐整的，可是尼克过于专注萨夏在开心时亮起来的眼睛，而没有注意到他的微笑。 _然后_ 他注意到了。就此沉沦。

可是没关系，因为萨夏也沉沦了。

2007年的晚些时候，尼克让萨夏在阿灵顿的一间酒吧里搭上了他。2009年的夏天，尼克完成二年级学业，首都人在季后赛的第二轮输给了企鹅，他让萨夏说服他搬去一起住。

2011年的春天，尼克获得信息技术学士学位，萨夏向尼克求婚。 2012年的夏天，他们在瑞典完婚，三个他们有渊源的国家里，唯一合法的那个。

2018年6月7日，华盛顿首都人捧起斯坦利杯。7月9日，尼克向萨夏提出离婚。

协议在夏天结束时签订完毕。

~~~

虽然血流得厉害，但伤口并不需要缝针。显然头破血流这句话并没有夸大其词。尼克之前不知道，不过萨夏倒是一直这么安慰他，那时他的脑袋总是受伤，尼克便总是担心。

尼克更在意的是自己额前肿起的大包，即使他断断续续拿冰袋捂着，还是变得乌青淤紫。

当医务人员终于为他处理完毕时，他已经错过了整整第一节的比赛。他们想要尼克就算不去急诊但还是最好找人看下，又警告他可能会有脑震荡和如果不缝针，可能日后会留下伤疤。他让他们不用管了，不想把剩余的时间都花在医务室里。虽然伤口处突突跳得让他心烦，但他认为这就是一般的头疼，不是脑震荡，并且他也通过了所有的检测。

“有人会送你回家吗？”其中一个医务人员问。

尼克表情皱了下。他自己坐地铁来的。看着她一脸担忧他可能会有脑震荡的表情，尼克觉得她可能不太愿意听到他说他准备一个人乘公共交通。

“呃…我想是吧。不过我得等到比赛结束。”安德烈或者克里斯蒂安肯定会送他回家，如果他们知道发生了什么的话。他们可能已经看到，或者至少听说了。即使夺冠后球队人员发生了些变动，但队里的大部分球员依然知道尼克是谁。只要其中一个看到了刚才的事，那基本全队就都知道了。

他不知道萨夏会不会很急迫地向队友解释。不管他的初衷是什么，都让他看上去够讨厌的。

可是话说回来，如果萨夏足够内疚，尼克能想象他会主动向每个人坦白。他是那样陈恳的人，不能忍受做错了事，却不受公众的谴责。

好吧。至少大部分的时候是这样。

萨夏很可能会提出自己送尼克回家——操，他甚至很可能会提出把车留给尼克，然后自己去搭便车。自从离婚后，萨夏似乎总认为他“欠”尼克的一直没还清。

但如果尼克还愿意让萨夏送他回家，就不至于坚持要离那个婚了。

他安抚地对在场医务人员说出正确的回答，强扯一个微笑，直到他们放他走。当他回到座位上时，第二节的比赛刚刚开始。

有人在拉他的袖子，他转头，是旁边的那个小男孩，正巴巴地望着他。

“哇哦，好大的创口贴。”男孩眼睛一直盯着他额头上那块巨大的胶布。很有可能只是过度包扎而已，不管怎样，尼克都庆幸那是免费的。

在尼克准备说点什么前，男孩往他手里塞了什么东西。是那个冰球，砸中他额头的那一个。

“这是你的，”男孩说道，眼神越过尼克肩膀看向自己母亲，“妈妈说这是奥维给你的。”

尼克否认的话都已经说出了口，才发现上面有银色马克笔的痕迹。

一条私人信息。

棒极了。

换作平日他肯定就把球扔回给萨夏了，但如果往正在进行的比赛中抛进一颗多余的冰球，他绝对会被轰出球馆的。

他把冰球翻过来，眯起眼睛看着那些细小的字体。尼克很想说这些涂鸦太丑了他看不明白，可是他用了十年的时间来辨认萨夏的字体，意味着他在黑暗中，处于半盲状态，也能读懂。

_尼克，_

_球衣很好看！可是我的更好看。你应该穿我的。_

翻过来另一面有萨夏熟悉的签名和数字8，最上面还画了一颗大大的桃心。

尼克的脸火辣辣地烧起来，连耳朵都红透了。他低下头不去看男孩的母亲，她肯定明白这些信息背后的意思，即使她的儿子还不懂。

冰面上首都人已经突进了攻区。萨夏快如闪电，球仿佛粘在他杆底一般，如入无人之地。

有那么一瞬尼克想把手里的冰球砸向萨夏的脑袋，好让他知道自己对这个“建议”的看法。顺便还他个人情。

“呃，谢谢，”他小声说道，眼神没有从冰面上移开。等他再次偷瞄男孩时，小朋友已经全情投入了比赛，在板墙边又蹦又跳。

尼克怀念观看冰球比赛时那种纯粹的激情。在他认识萨夏前，比赛就是比赛。

现在他感觉去看比赛的一半原因都出自于恶意。

恶意，和安德烈与克里斯蒂安不停地塞票给他，坚持认为“老爸必须要时刻证明他依然支持我们，”仿佛放他们随意出入他家，像流浪汉似的洗劫他的食物，还不够一样。

但至少他们没再继续说服他去球员家属包厢了。曾经提起过一两次，但都被尼克拒绝了。私下和男孩儿们关系好来支持他们的比赛，和，同其它球员的配偶坐在一起，表现得仿佛什么也没改变，是有区别的。他知道那些妻子或女友肯定会张开双臂欢迎他——天知道他在那里占有一席之地的时间比她们任何一个人都要久——可是总像没离婚那样不断把自己置于其中，又何苦何必。

尤其是现在，他离婚后来看的比赛可能比他在结婚期间来看的还多。

还有就是，他有些苦涩地想着，万一萨夏有了新男友或者新女友在那里呢？事情会尴尬到令人发指。尼克的出现对别人也太不尊重了。

于是男孩儿们开始送给他普通球票…只是这些普通球票全是玻璃板墙后的第一排，“这样我们才能确保你真的来了，”听起来很甜，但事实上这只意味着尼克有一个独天得厚的好位子，来看他前夫在冰面上各种显摆炫耀。

不过至少在这场比赛后，男孩儿们就有确凿的证据证明，如果他们还想再次邀请尼克来现场看球，又不想让尼克头部受伤，最好的办法就是给他一个400米以外的位置。

终场笛声吓了他一跳。冰面上萨夏高举着手臂，欢迎威尔逊和库兹涅佐夫撞向他。他拍了拍每个过来拥抱他的队员脑袋。正当他准备滑向球员席时，萨夏朝尼克所在的方向瞥了一眼。

有那么一瞬他愣住了，像是没料到尼克会在那里。接着萨夏脸上的笑容开始无限扩大，用球杆指着尼克。

尼克朝他举起一根具有特殊含义的手指，他知道旁边的男孩正忙着关注冰面上的动静，不会注意到他的手势。可是萨夏只是仰过头去哈哈大笑，滑回了球员席。

离婚后他们的关系大部份时间就是如此。

这让尼克胃里升腾起一些暖意，但却永远无法完全缓解他胸口的疼痛。

~~~

如果照尼克的想法，他会直接去停车场等安德烈。事实上，如果真能照他的想法，他会按原计划坐地铁回家。

可是他那愚蠢的内疚感压倒了他，既然给那个医务女士说了会有人送他，就不愿意撒谎，所以他在比赛结束前给安德烈发了条短信，要求搭车。

他没有具体说为什么，但尼克脑袋开花的消息一定在更衣室里传开了，因为首都人刚赢了比赛后不久，他就收到一条要求他去更衣室的短信。

 _我没有通行许可_ ，他回复道，靠在外场大厅的柱子上。人群还在周围逗留，当醉醺醺的死忠球迷突然想起球队又赢了的时候，就会爆发出几声欢呼和喝彩。尼克头上的伤口又开始突突跳，医务人员给他的止痛药效开始过了，现在他只想钻进被窝，一两天都不出来。

先吃止痛药再钻，对。

安德烈给他发了个翻白眼的表情。 _所有人都知道你是谁！直接进来就行了。_

尼克表情皱了皱，把注意力放在手机上，而不是他能在伤口处的脉搏节奏中感受到自己的心跳。

_听上去不错，队长前夫大摇大摆的进入限定区域。一点也不像那种丧心病狂的情节。_

_这里唯一丧心病狂的就是你有多蠢。_ 安德烈回复。

“底特律傻逼！”有人恰逢时宜地对着尼克大叫，把他往墙上狠狠推了一把。

这下内疚感没有了，走人。

_不麻烦了我去坐地铁。比赛打得不错。_

他刚走到门口时，手机就响了。如果尼克再聪明点，他就不会接这个电话。

“你敢一个人回家试试，”克里斯蒂安连给尼克说你好的时间都省了，兜头就是这么一句。

显然是安德烈给他通风报信了。

“如果我就要呢，你准备怎么办？”尼克饶有兴趣地问道，虽然两人中克里斯蒂安才是打冰球的那个，但是尼克比他至少重了三十磅。如果两人真要来一场身体上的较量，他认为自己赢的概率会比较大。

克里斯蒂安焦躁地叫了声，“老爸，别这样。听着，如果我让人来接你，你能不能至少在走廊里等我们？我发誓我们很快就好，然后其中一个会送你回家。”

然后，仿佛他才突然想到似的问尼克，“你的头怎么样？还好吗？没有流血了是吧？需要我们这边的人看看吗？”

老天，尼克现在最不想的就是拿给联盟的队医再检查一遍，这和立刻回家瘫倒在床完全相反。

“我没事。只是药效过了有点头疼。听着，我可以就在这等—”

“滚回底特律去吧，你这个瑞典贱人！”一个人怪叫着，把尼克从出口那挤了出去。他的那群狐朋狗友在一旁笑个不停。

尼克提醒自己，他曾喜欢过这支球队，表面上看现在仍然喜欢。

“蒂娜马上出来接你，”克里斯蒂安的声音从电话那边传来，带着不容反驳的坚决，一点也不像昨天还倒在沙发上，死乞白赖地要尼克给他熨衣服的男孩。

萨夏也有熨斗慢性过敏症。尼克想这可能是另一个冰球运动员的通病。

固执的那部分他想立刻走人，可是克里斯蒂安没做错什么，不应该被这样对待，即使安德烈可能说了什么让他过于紧张的话。所以尼克叹了口气，又从出口处倒回来，站在一边等着人群散去。

蒂娜很容易就找到了他。她几年前便开始随队，很早就知道尼克是谁。值得庆幸的是她非常专业，不论她对尼克有什么看法，脸上也始终看不出任何情绪，只是护送着尼克通过限制区域，来到球员的更衣室前。

尼克谢过她，然后就靠在更衣室门外的墙上。他希望他戴了顶帽子，这样就可以拉下来挡住眼睛，即使他理智知道现在把它压在伤口的绷带上会太疼，可当他站在以前的熟人面前时，他愿意做任何事情来让自己少暴露一点。

首先从更衣室里出来的既不是克里斯蒂安也不是安德烈。都不是，因为尼克今天就是要一霉到底，首先出来的是库兹，后者只看了他一眼就惊叫道，“尼克！”

像是吹响了嘹亮的号角，更衣室里一阵人仰马翻后，一个只穿着紧身裤，脖子上挂了条毛巾的萨夏就冲出门来。

尼克咽咽口水，把目光投向萨夏身后的天花板。他是离婚了，可他和眼前这具身体朝夕相处了十年，对萨夏淌着汗的半裸体产生了些巴浦洛夫似的反应，也没有那么死不承认。

如果揉弄伤口都还不行，就只能指望那汗味能提醒下他的老二，他们已经没戏，不要再想了。

“尼克，对不起，”萨夏的眼睛又大又惶恐，和看着尼克带血离场时的一样，“你还好吗？需要医生吗？来让我看看。”

片刻间他就窜到尼克跟前，嘴里啧啧咂着，一边手忙脚乱地想撕开尼克额头上盖着绷带的纱布。

尼克比平常更加乐意地扇开他的手，“往后退，你闻上去就像有什么死了一样。我不想被传染。”

尼克的话显然对萨夏没什么影响。即便是尼克最尖酸嘴利的嘲讽，萨夏也总是能微笑回应。“很有趣，”几年前有一次，当尼克向萨夏形容，他有多么讨厌萨夏不把脏衣服放进洗衣篮时，萨夏说，“非常，非常刻薄，我内心经常哭泣，但非常有趣。”

如果他内心正在哭泣，表面上也看不出来。好吧，可能他真的哭了，但这只是因为他一直心不在焉地盯着尼克的额头，像是无法控制自己不去想绷带下面是什么一样。似乎失掉了之前冰面上的那种趾高气昂，不再是那个进球之后隔着冰场，用球杆指向尼克的萨夏。不过隔着那么远的距离，他可能并没有看清尼克。萨夏的视力并不是特别好，尼克见过他的测试报告，多年来争论过的无数路牌，也能佐证这一点。

“你还好吗？需要缝针吗？他们给你药了吗？”萨夏像根本没听见他说话似的，只是把手收了回去。

尼克本想翻白眼的，但每一个微小的动作都会使他头疼加剧。

“我没事，只想回家。”萨夏眼睛一下亮起来，尼克立即举起一只手，甚至是还在他闭上眼睛深呼吸的时候。

“别，你别想送我回家。”

“可是尼克！我应该见见你住的地方，我都从来没去过，也太奇怪—”

这就是为什么尼克这个赛季不愿意去首都人更衣室的众多原因之一。他不愿意老是和萨夏重温这些，从他们分开过后，每次和萨夏遇见，萨夏都会提起的话题。

公平来讲，如果尼克不再与萨夏的两个队友来往，就什么问题也没有了。

“不，”尼克强装镇定地说。他烦躁地捏捏太阳穴，瞬间疼得他嘶嘶吸气。

他在痛感平息前就扇开了萨夏关切的手，“不，”他重复道，“不知道你前夫现在住哪里并不奇怪。相反这再正常不过了。正常人离婚后就该不知道对方的新家长什么样子。”

令尼克没准备好的，是萨夏温柔的，浸着水光的眼神，“可你知道我家长什么样子。”

这招可真是卑鄙。尼克当然知道萨夏家是什么样子，他在那住了十年，直到去年七月。

“我们不谈这些。”

面前的萨夏尼克再熟悉不过了，当他不太高兴时，他就会皱起眉头，双手抄在仍然裸露的胸前。

“我们就没谈过。你总是说，我们不谈这些，但你从来不让我们谈任何事！”

尼克眼神越过萨夏肩头，期望安德烈或者是克里斯蒂安能赶快出来带他离开。库兹还在旁边磨蹭，毫无廉耻看得津津有味，而尼克也没错过卡尔森在过道的另扇门后探头探脑的样子。他不知道萨夏或者那两男孩是怎么告诉队里他们离婚的事的，但他没有兴趣把一切都公之于众，确保每个人都没有漏下任何细节。

“那是因为没什么需要谈的。”

萨夏讥笑了一声，手扒拉进自己头发烦躁地拽住，“为什么你总是这样？当然有需要谈的，有太多事需要谈了。你从来不肯说！”

一段记忆闪回尼克眼前，他看见自己手指穿过银色的金属圈，而萨夏深蓝色的眼睛在望着他—

尼克按住纱布直到眼前金星直冒。

他咬紧牙关，轻轻地说：“萨夏，都结束了。我们签了协议。没有别的了。”

更衣室门裂开条缝，可只是那该死的汤姆·威尔逊在往外偷看，仿佛尼克看不到他那硕大的脑袋似的。他敢打赌门背后还躲着更多的人。

真他妈棒极了。这次绝对，绝对是最后一次让男孩儿们说服他做这么愚蠢的事了。

尼克四处打量着走廊，把每个看好戏的人都在心里记了一笔，什么都行，只要不用去看萨夏脸上沮丧而受伤的表情。

“对我来说没有，尼克，从来没有。协议什么都不是，我不是和协议结的婚，我是和你。我不会因为一张废纸就不爱你，尼克。”

过了。太他妈过了。而萨夏就准备在这儿来这套，当着他所有队员的面，自然看上去尼克才是王八蛋的那一个。没人了解真正发生了什么，没人明白尼克为什么执意要和萨夏离婚，当萨夏那么爱他—他那么爱萨夏。

他们离婚不是因为缺失了爱情。相反爱情是尼克挣扎至此，越过每一条他从青少年时期就给自己划下的底线的原因。如果他们深爱彼此，这段关系怎么会是不好的？

另外操萨夏的，居然这样对他。因为萨夏，他头疼得都快裂开了，一个人被困在萨夏的地盘里，四周全是萨夏的朋友。离婚都好几个月了，现在萨夏又把旧账翻出来—图个什么？

什么都不会改变。如果尼克回到萨夏身边，那么一切照旧。他们继续相爱，萨夏会用爱慕和礼物把尼克淹没，然后尼克就会假装够了，足够了，这些足够弥补当萨夏再次和除他以外的所有人一起庆祝自己人生最大的成就时，被抛在家中的尼克心死的那一刻。

他做不到再这样对自己了。他发过誓，在他用颤抖的手签下离婚协议，萨夏满眼是泪地在桌子对面看着时，他发过誓了。世界上所有的爱都无法改变一个事实，尼克必须舍弃他所有的自尊，才能继续和萨夏在一起。

十一年的时间已经绰有余裕，尼克准备向前看了。

这也是他一直穿着对手球衣，来球馆坐在第一排看首都人比赛的全部理由，萨夏现在不能把他藏起来了。

尼克张开嘴。他不知道自己想说什么——可能是让萨夏滚去死，谁他妈在意萨夏的队友会觉得自己是个良心狗肺之人，反正他也不准备和他们再来往了。

他还没来得及说话，更衣室的门就被推开了。威尔逊和弗拉纳都往前扑得站立不稳，显然之前是贴在门板上，可是霍尔特比走出来的时候看都没看他们一眼。

他没有环顾四周，但压低的嗓音显然是对着在场所有人说的，“小伙子们，我们能不能表现出点尊重，别都挤在走廊里？”

尼克没见过这么多成年男性像内疚的老鼠般瞬间窜没了的。

说起内疚，克里斯蒂安低着头，从霍尔特比身后的门里钻了出来。安德烈紧随其后，脸涨得通红。当他与尼克对视时，他也垂下了目光。

所以尼克关于偷听的想法大概是正确的。

“对不起，老爸，”克里斯蒂安吞吞吐吐的。他用的瑞典语，这是他知道尼克现在不想和这么多人混在一起。

安德烈看上去后悔极了，从口袋里拿出一瓶药慌忙递过去，“队医给我的，他说你可能需要。”

是非处方的艾德维尔，尼克从来没这么着急地干咽过药片。

萨夏甚至没来得及懊恼，他的表情直接变成了难以置信的伤心，仿佛尼克吃药，就是为了让萨夏难受似的。

到头来什么都是为了萨夏。萨夏的事业，萨夏的成功，萨夏的骄傲—尼克拼命支持和保护，唯恐不小心打破了这位冰球超级巨星脆弱的生态平衡。

他还能听见萨夏的母亲在电话另一边，用蹩脚的英语和尼克能听懂的为数不多的俄语，解释着尼克的决定会如何伤害萨夏，你不想扰乱他在赛季前的训练，对吧？

自尼克成年后，他的生活便围绕着自己的每一个决定，是会帮助萨夏，还是阻碍萨夏而展开。但他任其发生了，因为他爱萨夏，希望萨夏赢得世间所有的成功。

可是为了支持萨夏，他就必须把自己隐藏起来，任何受伤或是不满的情绪都迅速掐灭，这就是和职业冰球运动员在一起所要付出的代价，他同意了的，不是吗？

离婚是尼克生命中最灰暗的时刻，可同时也意味着自由。没人可以再要求他为了萨夏把自己藏起来，没人。

啪的一声合上药瓶盖子，他死瞪着萨夏的眼睛，一句话没说。

尼克非常乐意让安德烈和克里斯蒂安推着他往外走。反倒对萨夏居然没有跟出来继续和他争论感到一丝惊讶。可当他找到机会回头看了一眼时，发现霍尔特比还在那里和萨夏说着什么，声音太小了，尼克分辨不出来。

算了，管他的。反正萨夏也说不出什么新花样来。

“下不为例，”当他们走进停车场时尼克平静地说道。

居然两人都没问他“例”是指什么。

其实尼克在回避他前夫这事上做得挺好的。事实上离婚后他唯一能遇到萨夏的原因就是男孩儿们总劝他去看他们的比赛，那时他们也就只是隔着玻璃见见对方。

他以后可能要少去看点比赛了，或者坚持要男孩们给他山顶票。

或者他也可以自己买票，他一直都可以。

他只是需要和萨夏间拉开一段安全距离。不应该会如此艰难，毕竟世界上有成千上万的冰球，迷来来往往也从来没有遇见过亚历山大·奥维契金。如果他们能做到，加上尼克自己再主动避让点儿，应该不成问题。

然后萨夏就会冷却下来，忘了他，一切回归正常。

哈。

说的就好像尼克还知道什么叫正常似的。

直到他走到克里斯蒂安的车旁，才意识到他还揣着那颗天杀的冰球。

~~~

“你知道，该表扬的还是要表扬，”克里斯蒂安边说边小心地揭开尼克额头上的纱布，“奥维真的很担心你。”

尼克咬住嘴里的肉，专注那的疼痛而不是额头上纱布撕掉那瞬间的针刺感。有些新鲜的结痂被带了下来，伤口又开始缓缓渗血。

“现在世风是这样的？为你用冰球把别人脑袋砸流血而感到抱歉，反而值得表扬了？”

克里斯蒂安不开心地哼了一声，不知道是针对尼克的脑袋还是评价。他非常小心地碰了碰伤口，手指震颤地掠过尼克额头上肿胀的包块。克里斯蒂安眯起眼睛瞪着尼克的样子像极了尼克的妈妈，可是这小孩连干洗衣服时需要清理烘干胆管都还要尼克醒。

“我拿到冰了！”安德烈关上冰箱门，瞄着手里的密封塑料袋，舌头含在牙齿间，努力地把夹链按牢。从那满足的表情看来，他成功地做到了这一点。

然后他靠在狭小的流理台上，抬起头来看着尼克，脸上血色一下就褪了。

“ _老爸。_ ”

这声叫得带着一种发自灵魂深处的心痛，尼克没想过这种心痛会在一个比他小十岁的成年男子冰球运动员身上被激发出来。

现在的安德烈其实也才十九岁，而且只有在你看到他的身份证时，才会惊讶于他居然是个成年人。令人没那么惊讶的是克里斯蒂安立刻认同了这个叫法，虽然那个时候安德烈已经把队里大部分的人都拉了了水。

不，其实最让人惊讶的事是，尼克在离婚时不知怎的，把安德烈和克里斯蒂安“赢”了过来。“我们想和老爸住在一起，”安德烈说，眼睛无辜地大睁着，嘴里一派胡扯。

无论离婚前后，男孩儿们都没和他一起住过，虽然有些时候感觉很像，整天在他公寓里走来走去，随心所欲的样子仿佛他们才是主人似的。

即使是现在，安德烈还埋头在尼克水槽下挖那瓶，大家都假装不知道他藏起来用来应急的伏特加，一旁的克里斯蒂安则拿起被安德烈忘在一旁的自制冰袋，按在尼克头上。

不管他手劲有多轻，尼克还是疼得吸了口气。现在想止肿可能太晚了一点，但聊胜于无吧。

安德烈一屁股坐在桌子上，酒瓶被粗鲁地磕在桌面，咣当一声脆响。

“他吃了止痛药不能喝酒，”克里斯蒂安语气责备。而安德烈只是耸耸肩，拧开瓶盖。

“谁说是给他喝的？”

尼克闭上眼睛，缓缓靠进椅子里。他从克里斯蒂安手里接过冰袋，低温渐渐麻木了伤口的疼痛，但依然能感觉到脉搏的跳动。男孩们在低声争辩着什么，从窸窸窣窣的响声判断，两人很可能已经扭打在了一起。这让尼克觉得近乎平静，一种他意想之外的熟悉感。

老天，明天完全不想去上班。他会看上去糟透，但这都无法和仿佛脑浆随时会从裂缝里流出来那种感觉相提并论。

“老爸？”

一只手搭上尼克，吓得他惊醒过来。猛得睁开眼睛后发现男孩儿们一左一右，忧心忡忡地望着他。他艰难地咽咽口水，想润一润干燥的嗓子，“我，呃，我没事。”

两个小王八蛋没有资格在他面前 _意味深长地_ 对视一眼。

“你应该上床去休息了，”安德烈说，“来，走吧，我们帮你。”

搁在平时尼克一定会抗议，但今天就算了。他头疼得要晕过去了，前夫又在众人面前把他们的离婚演成了具有讽刺意味的舞台剧。这种情况下男孩儿们想要照顾他也正常。

其实他们一直都很照顾他，即便是在离婚前。好像他们决定“收养”尼克作为他们的代理父亲，就因为他们是同一国籍，以及尼克是他们队长的爱人。他们似乎也理所应当地认为“保护”尼克不受威胁是他们唯一的责任，不论那威胁是实质性的，还是看不见的。

萨夏觉得这非常有趣，“你们这群可爱的瑞典小黄鸭。”当安德烈第一次在比赛后蹦跶到尼克面前，问有没有看见他进球时，萨夏在一旁咯咯直笑。安德烈回头递给萨夏一个凶恶的眼神，配着他的娃娃脸显得更加滑稽，可是真正让萨夏笑得前俯后仰的是安德烈躲到尼克背后，然后鼓起勇气宣布尼克的意见比萨夏的任何反馈都更重要。

这当然不是真的，但安德烈显然觉得这就是真的，而萨夏，萨夏觉得这是他这辈子听过的最可爱的事情。

已经过去了好几年，而安德烈依然信奉着他的诺言。如果说有什么改变的话，就是他把克里斯蒂安也拉了进来。

从任何符合逻辑的角度来看，这两人应该都不会想继续和尼克来往了才对，尼克已经和冰球没有任何关系了，与这座城市里另外那五十万无趣的上班族没有任何区别。

可他们是他在离婚期间最坚定的支持者，在听到消息后就立刻选择站到尼克那边，因为就算和队长离婚了，但他依然是他们的老爸。

或者像安德烈概括的那样，“你不能赶我走，我可是投入了感情的。”

而也许，尼克能极不情愿地承认，他也是投入了感情的。

于是他让男孩儿们把他包扎起来，小心翼翼地在他前额的伤口处缠上蝴蝶绷带，然后用尼克急救箱里的一块新纱布轻轻盖住伤口。之后他们陪他完成睡前准备，直至安稳地把他送到床上，盖好被子。

他抱怨了又抱怨，但还是挪到一边，给男孩儿们留出空位，让他们可以像小狗一样窝在他身边。夜很晚了，尼克现在又住在城市的另一边，他只有这一张床，而他们都知道，客厅里的那张沙发根本不能睡觉。

这不是他预想的生活，不论离婚前还是离婚后，更不是他想象中的和冰球运动员一起睡觉的样子。可是尼克在私下里总是非常感激，离婚的时候不知怎的把这两个男孩儿赢了过来。

他不知道没有他们他该怎么办。

~~~

尼克有一份令人欣慰的，正常的工作，他可以指望它永远不会改变。这是数据管理吸引他的原因之一，项目可能会随着时间的推移发展变化，但核心内容都是一样，而且据他的教授所说，这是块新兴领域，他永远也不用愁会找不到工作。

萨夏从来没搞明白尼克到底是干什么的。只要尼克说出“电子表格”四个字，萨夏就变得眼神呆滞，而他经常看见尼克把需要的电子表格整理出来，发给数据分析师。每次有人问萨夏尼克是干什么的，他总是笑着回答，“尼克为保险公司工作，非常聪明，非常无聊。”然后所有人都笑起来。

倒也不是完全错误，有些项目需要很多专业培训才能完成，而且当数据库的某部分莫名其妙停止工作时，编写新代码对创新性要求也特别高。但它同时也包含大量数据的录入工作，尼克承认，多数情况下确实是无比枯燥。

但这是一种可预见的枯燥，一种让他确信，无论有多无聊，只要以正确的方式继续工作，就能每周固定得到一笔薪水。

当他进入这个领域时，工作的稳定性是他最关心的问题。班上很大部分人都去了希望能快速致富的科创企业，但尼克不喜欢那种没有安全感的职业道路。

他在大学刚毕业时就被现在的公司录取，从此就快快乐乐地替他们处理表格至今。

好吧，就处理表格所得到达的快乐而言。

尼克的工资很高。他一直知道，但真正体会到还是他人生第一次…突然需要用收入来独自养活自己。之前和萨夏在一起时，他赚多赚少感觉都没什么差别，因为萨夏总是坚持什么都由他来付钱。

“这样才对，”萨夏一直这么说。当尼克问他自己是否应该分摊点费用时—客厅里的新沙发，新的洗碗机，草坪的护理费，萨夏就会挤眼睛，“我钱多得用不完，我来给。”

尼克当初应该多争论一下。他应该坚持自己的立场，坚持付款，坚持把他的名字写在这些账单上。这将为他日后省去许多头痛的事。

结果他的钱大部分都存进了银行，或者用于投资，当萨夏的律师提醒他们签订婚前协议时，这些就是尼克的全部财产。

尼克不在意婚前协议。萨夏更是完全不关心，说他们又不准备分开还签那个干什么，可是他的经纪人和律师还是坚持要他让尼克签了一份。尼克毫不犹豫就答应了，这样才公平，他想，如果他们日后真的因为什么原因分开了，萨夏有权保留他自己的全部资产。尼克又不是因为钱才和萨夏在一起的。

他从来不是因为钱和萨夏在一起，但是当律师把两人约到一起坐下来，根据婚前协议条款一项一项分割财产时，他显然意识到了萨夏到底在他身上花了多少钱。

这些条款在尼克当初签订时显得非常合理，因为他就是个太想当然的白痴。萨夏当然可以保留他所有的财产和投资，和以萨夏名义，或者自有资金购买的任何东西。本来就是萨夏的。

尼克在婚姻中从来没多想过，而萨夏也一直坚持什么都由他来付钱，他来养尼克。所以等到他们离婚时，尼克才发现自己名下几乎没有任何值钱的东西。

他们的房子？产权证上是萨夏的名字。

尼克那辆已经开了五年，萨夏死缠烂打要他换的车？萨夏出钱买的，依然是萨夏的名字。虽然这车还是萨夏在尼克之前那辆老爷车寿终就寝后特意买给他的。（别提萨夏看着那辆车消失有多开心了）

他们的家具，他们的财物，基本上任何有些微价值的东西都是萨夏买的，而他的会计师则负责把每一笔都兢兢业业记下来，交到律师手里。

尼克为他那固定的工作和固定的收入感到由衷庆幸，因为当他离婚后，才发现自己除了存款、衣服和一些明显能被认为是礼物的零碎，像是手表和电脑外，一无所有。然后尼克还突然间没了车，同时需要在华盛顿地铁区域找个能付得起租金的公寓：简而言之，奇迹。

他咬紧牙关，对这些条款麻木地一一点头。只有这样才公平，萨夏的钱依然是萨夏的。但当过去十年生活中的种种舒适就这么被有条不紊地剥夺时，依然像是现实生活给了他当头一棒。

回到现在生活中来，他弟弟一直这么说。

尼克唯一的安慰是萨夏。萨夏对婚前协议的执行非常抵触，很显然他并不明白发生了什么，脸色在律师一行一行对照条款时变得越发苍白。

他开始试图给尼克东西，就在他们离婚的当场，仿佛宣布说你想给你的前任一百万美元 “作为礼物”是很合情合理的一件事。

“这车是尼克的，”萨夏坚持，“我没开过，这就是尼克的车，是礼物。我要给他。”

“法律文件上写得是您的名字，”他的律师淡然提醒他。

萨夏愣了下，“那我现在重新给！尼克，这是你的车！”

他那可怜的律师只能提醒他，“事情不能这样解决。”

亚历克斯·奥维契金显然不习惯听到这样的字眼。

让萨夏真正惊慌的，是听到有关房产的时候，他大叫道，“尼克需要这套房子，不然他住哪？”

尼克的律师此刻挺身而出，提醒萨夏大部分离婚后的伴侣都会分开住，而且尼克无论如何也不想为价值这么高的房子缴纳房产税。

这是很隐晦，对真相美化后的说法，事实是无论尼克的收入多么可观，他都不可能养得起之前和萨夏住过的，那种大小和价值的房子。

萨夏，永远是那个萨夏，于是立刻提出了愿意买——不是租——是 _买_ 给尼克一间公寓，声称这样“才公平”，如果他留下了那套房子，就应该给尼克买个新地方住。

而这一次是尼克，提醒萨夏，事情不能这样解决。

就算事情可以这样解决，他也不会要。这也是他不接受萨夏最后时刻“礼物”的原因：他是要和萨夏离婚，而离婚的一部分，是拒绝萨夏的怜悯。尼克要离开星光璀璨的萨夏，意味着他将彻底自食其力。

萨夏脸上受伤的表情就好像尼克当着他的面踢了一只小狗，或者突然宣布对匹兹堡企鹅队的爱。

“尼克，我可以照顾你，”他争辩着，心碎满地。

尼克低下头，“所以我们才一团糟，萨夏。”

这一切足以证明，尼克非常幸运，他拥有一份收入不菲的稳定工作，而十年来绝大部分的收入也都存着，而不是像普通人那样需要支付各种账单，因为他现在显然需要了。

他找的那间公寓还行。克里斯蒂安说如果你去字典上查“还行”这词，定义旁边的配图就是尼克的这间公寓。公寓不新，也不算太老旧，自带了一些家具，但也是之前房主不要了的。它还有洗衣机和烘干机，洗澡最多有六分钟的热水。它还靠近一个地铁站，不过比起之前和萨夏的那个家，就离他工作的地方就远很多了。

由于它是靠近地铁的“黄金地段”，每月租金还会有不小的上涨，都在尼克的存款上结结实实的啃掉一口。

还能坚持吧。每当男孩儿们抱怨起冰箱太吵，停车场太暗或者恒温器不好用时，尼克总是这样提醒他们。公寓称不上漂亮，也称不上 _好_ ，但它干净并且功能齐全，对现在的尼克来说就足够了。也许将来尼克会考虑搬到离城市更远的地方，但现在，由于还没有买车，这里是他仍然能够通勤上班的最佳选择。

他永远感激自己当初没有放弃工作。人们问他都和当今世上最伟大球员之一的亚历山大·奥维契金结婚了，为什么还要出来工作时，尼克总说他喜欢当萨夏不在时有事可做，而且他也挺愿意干点自己擅长的事。两项都是真的。

他喜欢这种感觉，除了作为萨夏老公外，还被赋予其它生存价值的感觉。这份工作就是最好的证明，证明着他也在为社会做出贡献，承担着一份与他的婚姻无关的角色。有一份自己的工作对尼克来说非常重要，如果不重要的话他也不会花那么多年读那么书。

尼克知道自己很幸运，萨夏在签约首都人的那一刻就已经得到了职业生涯的保障。大部分职业球员的配偶都会遇到自身工作被交易或者新合同终断的情况，甚至会发展到不得不举家搬去一个没有工作签证的国家。在和职业运动员结婚的同时还想保住自己的事业，有时的确不太现实。

尼克知道自己很幸运，因为萨夏没有离开首都人的危险，所以尼克不用为他的爱情牺牲事业。

而现在他更幸运了，因为他真的，真的很需要那份薪水不菲的工作来维持生计。是，他还有这么多年的积蓄可以支撑，但他也很久没感受过美国首都的消费水平了。

他密切关注着自己的预算，有些忧虑地想着如果他不想坐吃山空，下一次的搬家应该很快就会到来了。

不过到最后，即使尼克需要搬到离公司更远的地方，还得买辆二手车，他依然有一份很好的工作。这份“安稳”的工作帮助他渡过了难关，在那场艰难而又令人大开眼界的离婚中成为他唯一的倚仗。也同时也提醒着他，一下比过往十年低几个纳税等级的生活，是种什么滋味。

直到这份安稳的工作变得不再那么安稳。

事情发生在冰球事件过后的几周。尼克额头上的伤口已经愈合到不需要再贴纱布，但在发际线往下的位置还是有一条略微肿胀的红色伤疤。他有些庆幸没有在离婚后像他原先计划的那样去把头发剪短，现在如果梳理得当，能刚好把伤疤挡住。

那天早上，尼克埋首在他的座位，握着他当天的第二杯咖啡，正眯起眼睛盯着屏幕，调试数据库的最新升级程序。显然要求一个无缝更新实在太强人所难了。

当收到上级要求尼克去他办公室的邮件时，他完全没多想，甚至就连对方说，“你知道因为预算削减，公司现在正改组，”时，他也没上过心。

尼克点点头。公司在裁员已经不是秘密，上个月有部门被整个取缔，留下的工作被其它部门接管，现在一个人几乎要干两个人的事，薪酬还不变。很多人都在讨论跳槽，想去一个在困难时期不会欺压员工的公司。

尼克是少数几个一心工作不参与这些讨论的人。数据管理人员已经减少到不可能再减少了。

至少他是这样认为的。

显然，与重组和裁员相伴而生的，就是外包。

“你明白是怎么回事，”他的上级说道，脸上闪过一丝冷酷的微笑，似乎在暗示尼克没有 _不_ 明白的权利，“公司希望对每个部门都进行裁员，其中一块就是把信息技术和数据分析工作外包到海外。绝大部分的业务都可以远程处理，而且，国外的劳动力确实便宜。”

他低头笑了一下，好像很有趣似的，仿佛公司就应该利用其它国家的贫穷，来压榨劳动力并且只用支付极低的薪水，而尼克就应该同意公司为此开除他。

尼克朝他的上级眨眨眼睛，脑袋歪向一边。

“瑞典每小时的平均工资超过十八美元。”

他从没觉得自己是个吓人的角色，可是男孩儿们总说他有一种，有人在他面前流血而死也无动于衷的冷漠感。尼克自己不知道，但从他上级越发苍白的脸色和打结的舌头来看，尼克突然觉得小孩儿的话可能有那么几分真实性。

他们给了他遣散费，尼克没姿态拒绝。他脑子已经转个不停，数字哗哗掠过，每个月的开销，和越来越令人恐惧的存款数字。大学后他肯定也没有更新过简历，因为用不上，他就只在一家公司工作过。

他没想过他还需要，因为他选择了那条麻木的，无聊的， _安稳的_ 职业道路。所有现代化的企业都需要数据管理员。

直到他们情愿让远在印度的什么人来完成这项工作。

见鬼，他本来就在担心支付不起他现在的房租了。幸好男孩儿们并没有很喜欢那个地方，现在看来他似乎是呆不了多久了。除非在他的求职之路上出现什么奇迹。

尼克并不相信奇迹，所以他很快断定不会有一份地理位置完美、薪酬丰厚且专业对口的工作掉落在他手里。

信息技术的工作应该不难找，可惜华盛顿并不以它的工业而闻名。而且没有公司会开出尼克在原公司十年资历累积而出的那份薪水。所以即使他找到了工作，也将面临减薪。

这些甚至还没算上大部分的工作都是兼职的，比如学校或者小型企业，需要请人来帮他们维护现有的系统，但又不愿意支付全职的奖金和福利。

而承诺尼克的那份安稳，安全的工作呢？

显然，现在没人需要数据管理员了。

离婚后第一次，尼克把头埋进手心，颤颤地叹了口气。

搬家的事只能提早，他也必须咽下自尊为生存让路。但尼克反复提醒自己，有工作总比没工作的好。

一个浏览器页面显示的是房屋租赁信息，而另一个，尼克开始填写求职申请。

~~~

尼克决定暂时不告诉男孩儿们，首都人现在正处于冲击季后赛的关键时期，用不着拿队长前夫失业了这种事情去打扰他们。

他的短期计划是必须搬家。现在的公寓按月结算，在租约到期前他需要找到新的住处。如今他已不需要地铁通勤，完全没有必要留在当前的社区。说好听点，如果他想找个稍微便宜点的地方，就只能离开这座城市。

这导致他不得不让步，首先去买了辆车。虽说价格并不是他最初设想的，但尼克还是很满意那辆，车龄和他在华盛顿摸爬滚打的岁月一样长久的庞蒂亚克。

满意感百分百来自于想象萨夏见到它时脸上惊恐的表情，乐少苦多，能有点什么让他开心的，他都乐于接受。

再说，这车价格真的是便宜到令人发指，正符合尼克当前的消费水平。等他找到一份长期工作后他会换辆新点的，但现在，能用就行了。

在选择去哪的时候则花费了更多功夫。他不想在还没有收到任何公司的回复前就搬去一个全新的地方。以前的一个大学同学给他介绍了份在帕克分校的临时工作，帮助他们在夏天改进招生流程时做一些系统分析。这显然不是他在找的理想工作，但就目前来说已经是最好的了。

考虑到该地区的在校大学生和流动人口，租房应该比较容易。

此外，要是他搬去了马里兰，又会离之前在弗吉尼亚的家再远那么一点点。不是尼克觉得在阿尔迪还能遇见萨夏，而是一点距离都有帮助，肩膀上重量又轻了一点，又向前迈了一步。

操，如果他真那么一心一意要向前迈，也许就不该再和他前夫的同事混在一起了。

他最后选择了贝茨维尔，从地图上看还挺不错的，离他沉湎的过去有段安安全全的距离。而且它比尼克过去十年住过的任何地方都便宜太多了，单纯就因为它在地铁线路的边缘。

贝茨维尔到大学很方便，但也不是特别近，所以房源还不至于被学生全抢光。他做了些调查，动了些心思，终于租到一间约期至八月底的小公寓。原先的租客显然是寒假后突然就从地球表面消失了（一同消失的还有租金），房东正在找春季和夏季的短租，然后等九月收回来，再给开校的学生。

对一个什么也说不定的人来讲，这种刚好适合尼克。

从一个临时住所搬到另一个临时住所的感觉有些奇怪。像是他又回到了大学，生活中的一成不变总是短暂的，未来捉摸不定。

尼克是个喜欢把事事都提前规划好的人，在来美国前就安排妥了学业和公寓，在毕业前就找好了工作，在确认结婚地点前就已经背好了婚礼誓词。

不过离婚这事倒算挺心血来潮的。细微情绪的日积月累，一口小火煨了十年的锅，终于在某天他突然心领神会地意识到，如果不改变自己，那么他的生活将永远这样时，达到了临界点。

尼克有些满意地决定这就是他现在的生活了。也许并不如他以往计划的那么有条和安稳，但看看安稳给他带来了什么。

是时候与过去握手言和，与未知和平相处。

带着这样的想法，他让男孩儿们说服他去看另一场比赛。

“普通座位，”尼克坚持道，“别再给我整第一排那种狗屁，不然我不去。”

克里斯蒂安不屑地哼了一声，翻翻眼睛，“当然不是了，我们又不是白痴。”

他们两个都应该被尼克的眼神杀死，因为在他们眼里对“普通座位，不是第一排，”的理解就是主队背后的第三排。

“又不是在玻璃边上！”安德烈在给尼克票时坚持道，“从你到板墙中间隔了那么多人。”

“还有，你看，咱们教练的后脑勺，”克里斯蒂安有模有样地补充道，“这哪是黄金座位。”

尼克瞪着他俩，“你们是说给我找了个烂座位。”

男孩儿们立刻就哑了，开始疯狂道歉，也不枉费他演得那么费劲。哪一天尼克停止捉弄他们，哪一天就是尼克对自己投降，滚回瑞典的日子。

考虑到他现在这个趋势，也许并不遥远。

尼克之前并没有加人队的帽子，可是当他出现在球馆时，他就有了。该是时候好好致敬他的瑞典同胞在这支球队创下的光辉历史了，有什么能比骄傲地佩戴上他们的队徽，来观看可能是他近期最后一场比赛更彰显支持的。

他在热身时没出现在场馆内，即使退后了三排，也不想重蹈上次的覆辙。相反他在外场大厅里犹豫，盘算着可以花多少钱在小卖部的披萨上，然后安慰自己说反正球票都免费了，不妨在其它地方挥霍一小下。

等尼克吃完又慢悠悠地闲逛了会儿，比赛就快开始了，球员已经入座，背对着后面的观众。尼克在球馆准备播放国歌，暗下灯光的那一刻，溜进座位。

第一节比赛的大部分时间他都沉浸在沾沾自喜的满足感中，直到第十五分钟左右的商业广告间隙。克里斯蒂安应该是一下想起了尼克应该在那，因为他突然转过来，拉直了脖子找人。

尼克心满意足地招招手，动作堪堪让对方看见。克里斯蒂安的表情在惊讶、兴奋、嫌恶和放弃间迅速地变化着。

然后他胳膊肘捅了捅安德烈，引起他的注意，当克里斯蒂安把尼克指给他看时，相同的表情又在安德烈脸上重演了一次。

他朝他们脱帽致敬，笑得称心遂意。遗憾的是他们没给他弄张对战游骑兵的球票，即使是这两人，也没法拒绝瑞典和纽约共同的王，伦德奎斯特的魅力。

啊，算了。

计划得逞了，笑也笑过了，周围观众因为同时有两名球员回过头来注意后排显得有些过于兴奋，尼克准备窝回他的座位里，静静等待比赛再次开始。

可是因为男孩儿们都太他妈不懂隐蔽了，肯定有人说了什么，突然间，包括教练组在内的球队一半人马都转过来看着他。

仿佛无法控制似的，尼克眼神不偏不斜地落在萨夏身上，后者正在往嘴里喷佳得乐。

即使隔得这么远，他依然能看清萨夏睁大的眼睛，蓝色的饮料从唇边滴落。

鬼使神差地，尼克向他招了招手。

华盛顿首都人的所有成员都转过头去看萨夏呛水。周围的观众在萨夏一边咳嗽一边清理嗓子时嗡嗡讨论着什么。而萨夏弯下腰去，像是肺都要咳出来还拼命向尼克回礼的样子更是引人注目。

看上去挺疼的。尼克皱了皱眉，缩回他的座位里，但这并不能阻止萨夏在终于喘上气后给了他一个大大的，缺了颗牙的微笑。他朝尼克喊了些什么，太远了听不清，但第一排的观众肯定听到了，因为连他们也转过身来看尼克。

操，尼克就应该一个中指给他比过去。但他现在比不了了，除非他想得罪球迷，那太不明智了。感觉自己脸颊烧了起来，尼克往座位里缩得更小了，希望萨夏读懂他的暗示，把注意力放回到比赛上。

可是他太了解萨夏了，自己也知道这完全是痴人说梦。当尼克不再理他后，萨夏靠近一个教员，抓住对方的胳膊在耳边嘀咕了几句。虽然尼克无法听见对话内容，但他有一种不好的预感，一定是和他有关的。

扫冰结束，比赛重新开始，很快人们就忘记了尼克和他们队长之间的小插曲。而尼克也是有够笨到认为事情就这样结束了。

比赛平稳地进行到第三节，没有球员再回头看尼克。第三节赛到中段，首都人以3-1的优势领先，但尼克仍期待着瑞典同胞的绝地反击。在另一广告时段，他刚掏出手机，就听见有人说道，“你好，先生？”

有那么一瞬尼克告诉自己说如果保持不动，他们可能就会去找别人，这样他也不用表现得像在等待另一只鞋掉下来。可是那人又叫了一声，“先生？那位带着加人队帽子的先生？”

考虑到尼克现在只身坐在一群穿着鲜红球衣的虔诚球迷中，周围观众明显对他刺眼的蓝色帽子非常嫌恶，他也没办法再装不知道了。

深吸一口气，尼克心里祈祷着这事最好别和某位俄罗斯前夫扯上关系。他把手机塞回口袋，抬起头来望向过道。

一位工作人员正站在那里，按着耳麦，很焦急的样子，“嗨您好。我只是想让您知道，您已被随机选中参加亚历克斯·奥维契金的赛后见面会。”

尼克震惊了。

坐在他与过道之间的观众，震惊了。

在过道上上下下兜售爆米花和啤酒的家伙，震惊了。

尼克礼貌地笑笑，克里斯蒂安形容说尼克这个表情看上去像是在用眼神杀人，“不了，谢谢。”

而那位忙于查看手里设备而没空震惊的工作人员，现在有空了。“什么？不不，先生，我想告诉您的是您已经赢了，所以比赛后我们会派人来—”

“不用了。”

对方一下不知所措起来。可能这是有史以来第一次，有人拒绝与伟大的亚历山大·奥维契金见面。

尼克猜测这也是有史以来第一次，在观众中随机抽人去见球队的队长，也是有史以来第一次，选了一个敌队的支持者。

真要赌的话，尼克敢押钱说这个抽奖在一个小时前还根本不存在，直到萨夏拉住场馆工作人员，指着尼克说他赛后想见见那个带加人队帽子的人。当然了，没人可以拒绝 _那个_ 亚历山大·奥维契金。

可尼克已经和萨夏离婚了。他非常，非常擅长拒绝。

他能看出工作人员很茫然地想接话，因为他也没办法强迫尼克赛后跟他走，“先生，这是一生难得的机会—”

“谢谢，但我已经见过他足够多次了。而且在你闻了他那汗津津的装备后就会失去所有兴致。”还得帮他把脏衣服洗了，跟在后面一件一件地捡，并且无数次地说服他，不，你不需要请女佣，只需要时不时进浴室把自己搓干净就可以了。

当工作人员又不知该如何回答时，尼克指了指自己的帽子，“再说了。不是他的粉。”

故意瞟了眼自己和过道间那些对他怒目而视的首都人球迷，“我想他们其中任何一个都会非常乐意去见他。”

他的话激活了周围的观众，也许还挽救了他的性命，可是工作人员却涨红了脸，“但是，但是这个奖励是不可转让的。”

尼克笑得更加温柔了，“我也是被随机抽选的。那就重新抽吧。”

“不是这样—”

“就是这样的。”尼克纠正道。

工作人员哑口无言地看着他。尼克转回头，再次掏出手机。他没关注接来下发生了什么，因为几秒钟后比赛重新开始，没有人再骚扰过他。

他听见旁边的女孩用并不是很小的声音对她朋友说，“如果让我摸一下亚历克斯·奥维契金汗津津的球衣，我可能会立刻兴奋而死。”

尼克咬住嘴唇阻止自己告诉她，那种气味会在她来得及兴奋前就把她呛死。

伊利亚斯·彼得松在比赛还有八秒结束时有一个非常精彩的进球，如果尼克之前愿意多花十美元买杯啤酒的话，他现在肯定把自己浇透了。不过之后加人没有更多的时间来追平比赛，最后首都人以3-2的比分取得胜利。

尼克在首都人的球员还没离场时就匆匆穿过人群往出口走去，以防再次出现什么“单独见面”的邀请。

他在等地铁的时候给男孩儿们发了条祝贺短信。他们回复得很快，不出所料抱怨尼克没有在赛后去看他们，即使他们很清楚地知道尼克再也不想出现在那里。

当地铁刚进站时，尼克收到一条名称备注为“不要理他”的人发来的短信。

_你赛后都没有来看我(((((((_

他用不着看电话号码和那串没有眼睛的哭哭表情就能分辨出这是谁。

明智的选择是听从备注名称的建议，不要理他。事实上真正明智的选择应该是在离婚后立刻删掉萨夏的号码，他们没有理由再联系了。

可是尼克并不是感情绝缘体，而且感觉删掉萨夏的号码是个非常重大的决定，虽然他想不出有什么事需要联系萨夏。安德烈是他在美国的紧急联络人，尼克明确告诉过他如果自己遭遇什么不测，安德烈需要立刻联系尼克在瑞典的父母。他没有什么理由再和萨夏联系了。

他无数次这样告诫自己，可是他顶多能做的，就是换掉萨夏的名字，然后指望这样就能说服自己在萨夏找他聊天时不理他。公平来讲，在尼克警告萨夏说如果离婚后还不停给他发短信，就不仅会拉黑萨夏，还会换个新号码后，萨夏做得其实挺好的。除了去年十月的一通深夜电话，尼克睡着错过了（语音信箱里没有留言），萨夏就只给他发过两次短信。一次是问尼克知不知道断路器在哪里（老实说更让人担心的是萨夏在那栋房子里住了那么久，居然连这个都不知道），还有一次是问尼克要不要圣诞节的装饰品（答案很简单是不要，因为尼克没有地方放它们，而且只装饰给自己看也没有任何意义。）

除此之外，萨夏都很尊重尼克不想两人再有联系的意愿。

所以他想不通为什么现在变了，更想不通他居然回复了， _你是说我不是被随机选中的？_

萨夏回复得很快。尼克能想象他坐在更衣室的小隔间里，护具正脱了一半，心不在焉地弯腰去看手机。

他阻止自己想象下去。

_尼克！你是不是凶了工作人员？蒂娜说你吓到乔纳了。_

_乔纳是个愚蠢的名字。但我非常礼貌。_

_刻薄的莱尔斯总是很礼貌。_ 萨夏在后面加了个恶魔表情。

尼克边走进地铁边哼了一声，摇了摇头。他坐在座位上，思考着如何回复。

_我没有刻薄。我只是实事求是，我告诉他我之前已经见过你了，所以他们可以另选其它的观众。_

一个吃惊的表情。 _不礼貌，尼克！你怎么可以拒绝特别奖励。_

_但我就拒绝了。_

_而且你还让乔纳伤心了。_

_乔纳可以随意挑选其他人，可是出于某些原因我感觉这不是一次真正的抽奖活动。_

回家的地铁上他没有再收到短信，长到他以为萨夏因为被揭穿后过于尴尬。听上去挺牵强的，因为萨夏是尼克见过最嘻嘻哈哈厚颜无耻的人，但这总是有可能的。

比起上次他比赛后回家兴师动众的阵仗，这次显得尤为平静，大概是因为这次他额头上没有一道开裂的口子。当他进门后，环顾了一圈公寓的四周，尼克叹了口气。

他需要快点打包了。不过花不了太久。一半的东西都还装在上次搬家的箱子里。可还是很烦，心里面总有件事压着。

尼克大脑放空地完成睡前洗漱，等他上床关灯后，夜已经很深了。他刚刚把手机充上电，设好闹钟，萨夏的短信到了。

 _也许乔纳只是挑中了他见过的最漂亮的人_ ，萨夏说。

尼克瞪着屏幕。他们总是很容易回到互相开些无伤大雅玩笑的模式上。和萨夏聊天很轻松，但那是因为任何人和萨夏聊天都很轻松。萨夏风趣又迷人，只要和萨夏聊上三分钟，任谁都会觉得自己是他最好的朋友。

他把人吸引至自己轨道，如同万有引力般使人流连。长久以来对尼克来说这样就足够了，靠近萨夏，汲取他身上的光芒和热量。

可是到头来，萨夏所有的幽默和魅力，都只停留在语言上。同样的语言他对任何人都说，钻石廉价成了水滴，像呼吸般轻而易举。很容易被萨夏话里的天花乱坠迷惑，也就很难从一叶障目里脱身而出。

萨夏是个调情高手，八面玲珑，可最糟糕的是，萨夏总是真诚的。

可是萨夏没有变。萨夏依然是亚历山大·奥维契金，三十五未到却已堪称传奇，是将斯坦利杯带回华盛顿的英雄，是俄国人民心中的王者，不论是否手握奥运金牌。

而尼克依然是莱尔斯·尼克拉斯·贝克斯特伦，在信息技术行业工作，是萨夏名不见经传的瑞典前夫，羞于人前的秘密。他们在一起的十一年里，萨夏从来没有带尼克回过一次俄罗斯，甚至是在北美职业联赛停工，他回莫斯科打球的那段时间里。是萨夏偷偷地在瑞典与之结婚，在赢得斯坦利杯后，更加偷偷地与之离婚的人。如果你去看首都人夺冠后的照片，你永远也不会想到萨夏已经结婚了。你更不会想到萨夏居然会认识尼克这么平凡的人，因为很简单，尼克不在那里。

萨夏依然是口头的，表面的，什么也不会变。永远都不会。

 _这不会改变任何事_ ，尼克回复道，因为他必须指明这一点， _你知道的_ 。

这次萨夏没有立刻回复，尼克猜测他是不想吵架。可是就当尼克准备放下手机翻身睡觉时，屏幕因为新的短信通知又亮了起来。

_我知道。可是我想念和你聊天的时候。你依然是我最好的朋友。_

尼克的脑海里掠过上千种回复，赤裸裸的谎言和令人难堪的真相。

于是他回复了一个平淡无奇的， _我知道。_

然后他把手机调成静音，翻过身，被子拉上来盖到下巴，盯着他那间疏落公寓朴素的墙壁，提醒自己，为什么这不会改变任何事。

萨夏可能一直没有变，但尼克变了。尼克当不了萨夏需要他当的了。尼克也 _不想_ 当了。他不愿意坐在后面，镜头以外的位置，低着头，表现得好像不认识自己的丈夫，就因为不能让人问起，这个经常和奥维契金在一起的金发男人是谁。他不愿意在公众场所藏起自己的婚戒，不能和他的爱人手牵手，亲吻他，甚至连在一起吃饭都必须伪装成两个普通朋友。

他不愿意活得行尸走肉，匿影藏形，无声无息地存在于污损不到亚历山大·奥维契金光芒与名誉的阴影里。

尼克不愿意自己的余生活成亚里斯克·奥维契金傀怍的秘密，藏奸于家，是萨夏人生最大的污点。

亚历山大·米哈伊洛维奇·奥维契金，华盛顿人民的英雄，俄国母亲骄傲的儿子，不是同性恋。

萨夏，那个有着明亮眼睛和傻傻笑容的男人，在耶夫勒的一个雨天把尼克抱进怀里向他求婚的男人，才是。

暑往寒来，尼克和萨夏在见不着光的角落里偷摸活着，可是角落变得越来越小，越来越暗，越来越孤独。萨夏太忙于当亚历山大·奥维契金了，尼克被抛在后面，一个当萨夏闲余时想起他还有个丈夫时，才会拿出的玩具。

尼克和萨夏深爱着彼此，他们的爱厚重而热烈，抵死缠绵，可当你倾尽所有，保护和支持那人与他的事业，他却永远也无法在公众面前承认，你就是他的爱人时，抵死缠绵是不够的。

有些时候，光有爱情是不够的。这一点亘古未变。

尼克想，它从来不曾够过。

~~~

他从未想过要和萨夏离婚。他也从未想过要和萨夏结婚。回到在阿灵顿酒吧相遇的那日，他甚至都没想过要搭上萨夏。

因为第一，尼克拉斯·贝克斯特伦不是任何人的战利品。他不是一个奖励，也不是一个挑战。除非他自己心甘情愿，他不会跟任何人回家。而当时他对那个把他看上眼的冰球运动员没有任何兴趣，即使对方是华盛顿冉冉升起的超级球星。

第二，当尼克意识到自己百分之百是个同性恋时，他就发过誓，绝对不和未出柜的人在一起。他充分尊重任何人的选择，因为某些复杂的原因，有些人的确无法向他们的家人，同事，或者公众表明自己的性取向。但他也充分尊重自己，知道如果他和一个没有公开的人谈恋爱，等待他的终究会是心碎。

其实也不怪他，谁也想不到两人都结婚了，其中一人还能保持隐蔽，所以他确实没什么防备。

一开始，他告诉自己没关系，因为尼克也是个注重隐私的人。他不希望自己的恋情出现在各种杂志封面或者网络文章上。他没有任何兴趣接受采访，也不愿意摘得四大职业联盟中第一对同志伴侣的头衔。所以萨夏想对两人的关系保持低调，这在尼克看来非常合理。尼克想如果他是个异性恋的职业运动员，也会选择这么做。

可是谨慎不代表保密。

然后，当萨夏在约会后送尼克回家，除非躲在门后，否则不让尼克给他晚安吻时，心里是有些刺痛的。尼克告诉自己，如果萨夏的家人和朋友都知道，就不算在和一个未出柜的人约会。毕竟，萨夏有带尼克参加过球队的聚会，并且在父母来美国过俄罗斯的传统圣诞节时，把尼克介绍给了他们。没公开的人不会把你介绍给他的社交圈子。

没公开的人更不会向你求婚。

他们的婚姻感觉并不像个秘密。同性恋婚姻在瑞典是合法的，而且双方的家人都在，还有萨夏的队友。他们的婚礼是尼克从小就幻想的那样，而那一天，他可以正大光明地亲吻萨夏，不用担心两人是否靠得太近，对视知否过长。他们的结婚照像其它所有人的一样普通，可是尼克在每次看见它们时内心都暗自欢喜，一个小小的，摸得着的证据，他们真的结婚了。

当然了，他们也有婚戒。尼克上班时可以带着，去超市时可以带着，出差时也可以带着。但是萨夏的经纪人建议他在任何会被看见和萨夏一起的场合不要带，“万一有人看见了会问问题。”

仿佛媒体会自动假定，站在亚历山大·奥维契金身边戴着婚戒的男人就是他的丈夫。

可是萨夏对此很紧张，所以尼克便妥协了。他习惯了把婚戒揣在口袋里，在不能拿出来佩戴的时候就在指尖把玩。

也没那么糟。萨夏对他的婚戒也很小心，但他一直都随身带着，用项链串起来，像传家宝一样戴在脖子上。没人问过，因为萨夏还戴有其它项链，戒指可能只是另一种幸运物罢了。

所以严格来说，尼克的丈夫依然在公众场合戴着他们的结婚戒指。没那么糟。

如果萨夏在华盛顿到处沾花惹草勾搭姑娘，就又是另一番不同的景象了。尽管萨夏名声在外，但他忠贞不渝。尼克从未怀疑过萨夏对自己的感情，而且他也不认为萨夏考虑过采纳他经纪人的建议，找一个女人来维护自己的公众形象。

如果不是建议而是要求的话，萨夏也不会这么做，这个，这个一定是有意义的，对吗。如果你不和一个为证明你性取向的女人出双入对，这不就是变相公开了吗。

这么多年来尼克有无数个理由来说服自己。他不能和萨夏一起出席球队的活动，虽然其它人的伴侣都要去，但没人带朋友出现在那种场合，媒体一定会起疑。再说了，尼克也不愿意自己的照片在网上到处流传，是不是？所以他才没有出现在萨夏发布在社交媒体上的任何照片里，所以他才在大家合照时不在镜头里。尼克挺擅长拍照的，由他来掌镜再合适不过。

如果尼克不能在生日的时候和萨夏去浪漫的地方庆祝，也不过是为了支持萨夏事业而做出的小小让步罢了。两个大男人在那种气氛旖旎的高档餐厅共享晚餐，看上去是挺奇怪的。而且比起萨夏的成功，牺牲他的手机背景或者电脑屏保又算得了什么？

反正尼克很容易被太阳晒伤，所以他正好不用在休息周的时候跟着萨夏和他的队友及家属一起出去玩。他本身也不喜欢海滩，是不是？另外虽然他很想去俄罗斯，看看萨夏长大的地方，探望萨夏的父母，让萨夏带他逛逛他深爱的莫斯科。可是尼克同所有人一样，知道俄罗斯国内严峻的社会政治问题，也知道在那里，如果亚历山大·奥维契金被认为是同性恋的话，那将会造成怎样的后果。所以即使把尼克伪装成萨夏在华盛顿的普通朋友也不行，不敢冒这个险。

毕竟，为什么萨夏会在华盛顿有一个冰球界以外的朋友？这根本说不通。

这就是尼克在萨夏亲吻他，告诉他自己在北美联赛停工期间要去莫斯科为迪纳摩效力时，一遍又一遍对自己说的话。所以尼克呆在华盛顿的家里才是最合理的，不用耽误工作，更别提萨夏还得随队，在大陆联赛各个球队主场间来回飞。另外停工也不会永远进行下去，萨夏去不久。虽然他才从俄罗斯过完夏休期回来。

他都一直这么告诉自己，而北美联赛的停工持续了整个十月，十一月，十二月。没有萨夏密集的冰球赛程需要追，尼克在圣诞节的时候也有空闲回了趟瑞典看望家人。看吧，不全都是坏事。

也有难熬的时候，萨夏再次扔下他后，夜里一人孤枕难眠。也有介意的时候，聚餐吃到一半时必须要离开桌子，因为有人想拍一张合照发到社交媒体上，但又不想被问起尼克是谁。也有沮丧的时候，不能和自己的丈夫单独去选家具，必须有他的队友在中间隔着，这样才好看上去像是一个在协助另一个，而不是一起装饰自己的家。

但这些都没关系，如果让尼克再选一次的话，他也会愿意，只要能保护萨夏的事业。所以他才这么久什么都没说，他在同意和萨夏结婚时，就同意了这些默认条件。现在再把这些问题扔到萨夏脸上，说尼克比他的成功更重要，未免太不公平。萨夏有除了尼克以外的人生，一段人生，一个梦想，比尼克所能企及的任何程度都更加重要。尼克不能把自己的问题怪到萨夏身上，尤其是知道萨夏会把任何让尼克不满的事都惦记在心上。

所以尼克闭嘴忍耐对萨夏来说才是最好的。婚姻总需要有人做出牺牲，不是吗？

这些甜蜜的谎言尼克经年累月反复告诉自己，只要脑海一有声音说这样是不对的，就捂上耳朵，闭紧眼睛，因为他爱萨夏，萨夏爱他，你愿意为所爱之人劈波斩浪。

老天，他可真是个彻头彻尾的白痴。所以人们总是说爱情使人盲目，是有原因的。

一直到首都人赢得斯坦利杯，尼克才真正的看清。

尼克和萨夏在一起，不是因为对方是个明星。他和萨夏结婚，不是幻想自己能借机出名，也没有因为和职业球员结了婚就感到光荣。恰恰相反，考虑到他和萨夏一直这么低调，会有这种想法才奇怪。

所以尼克从来没想过说只要首都人赢得斯坦利杯，他就能沾上一位冠军球员的光。他想他们赢，是因为萨夏的梦想就是尼克的梦想，而萨夏最大的梦想，莫过于将那座无与伦比的银色奖杯，带到华盛顿特区。

尼克只想见到萨夏的笑容，文明就此建立，战争就此发起的，傻乎乎的，缺了颗门牙的笑容。

他们在一起的年月里，首都人先后好几次进入季后赛，所以尼克对他们的日常惯例也很熟悉。第一，即使是打季后赛，尼克也只能在华盛顿主场观战。他可以非常轻松地装作成萨夏的朋友，季后赛期间很多人的朋友都会在球员家属包厢里看比赛。事实上，正因为这个原因，他可以去的季后赛场次反而比常规赛多很多，因为那时几乎只有妻子或者女友才在，如果尼克去多了，会惹人生疑。

另一项惯例是尼克在季后赛的比赛结束后从来不去更衣室。常规赛的时候他还可以搪塞过去，可是季后赛不行，里面有太多媒体记者了。

另外当然了，他也不能和萨夏一起去球馆，或者赛后一起离开。关于这个他倒不痴心妄想了。

而去年的季后赛和以往唯一不同的是，首都人闯进了总决赛。惯例便从这里土崩瓦解。

前两场在拉斯维加斯的比赛尼克没有去。没关系，大部分球员的家属都没去。他们都知道首都人无论如何也不会在那两场比赛就赢得冠军。

可是到了决赛的第五场，首都人总比分3-1领先。斯坦利杯，此刻已被送到了拉斯维加斯的球馆。“我想你去，”萨夏说，他深深亲吻尼克，仿佛就这样说定了，“当我举起奖杯的时候，我希望你在那里，全世界我最爱的两样事物，在一起。”

尼克沉浸在萨夏的许诺里头晕目眩，萨夏居然主动想带他去哪里，所以他同意了。

他从未后悔过去拉斯维加斯，因为在那里，首都人历史上第一次，赢得了斯坦利杯。

语言无法形容尼克心中的狂喜，看着萨夏将那银色的奖杯高高举过头顶，看着他此生的挚爱，在数次铩羽而归后，终于得偿所愿。

都是值得的，这么多年来尼克默默承受的难过和伤心，都是值得的。此时此刻，他就在现场，见证了一切。

当每位球员的家属都被带到冰面上祝贺他们所爱之人时，他几乎都忘记了。是萨夏的母亲，在他们穿过球员通道时，用一只温柔的手抵住尼克胸口，阻止了他。

“尼科拉，你在这等，好吗？”她溢于言表的喜悦之情微微暗淡下来。

有那么一瞬尼克没明白她在说什么，以为是语言不通造成的什么重大误解。然后她意味深长地挑了下眉，他这才明白过来。

“噢。当然。”

萨夏赢得了斯坦利杯，当然不意味着他就准备好让自己秘密结婚的爱人公开出现在冰面上祝贺他了。尼克往后退去，让其它人可以冲上前去拥抱各自的球员，父母，孩子，妻子，女友，兄弟姐妹，泪流满面，欣喜若狂。他们都分享了这段征途，支持身边那个毕生梦想着举起斯坦利杯的人。现在他们终于可以和那人，分享那份梦想了。

尼克躲进外场大厅的阴影里，看着萨夏举起奖杯，看着他的父母拥抱他，周围相机像群星闪耀。不行，尼克出现在那里太显眼了。这样才是最好的。

接下来的几天里他都没有见到萨夏。首都人不间歇的派对和庆祝活动，数不清的媒体采访，更别说尼克还得回华盛顿工作，就，大家时间都不合适而已。

萨夏当然给他打过电话。他在那边醉得不行，情绪激动地一直哭，一遍又一遍地告诉尼克他有多爱他，说尼克是他的基石，是他最好的朋友，一生的挚爱，说没有尼克在身边支持，他永远也不会成功。

“你是我的助攻，尼克，”他哭得一塌糊涂，也醉得一塌糊涂。尼克隔着电脑屏幕都能闻到浓烈的酒味，“我进的每一个球，都有你的助攻，我们一起赢的，尼克。”

他哭得更起劲了，但这很可爱，因为那是萨夏。另外当他明早清醒点，但还不足以触发宿醉时，便有了些他们这生中最棒的视频性爱。（尼克和萨夏在电话和视频性爱这方面有着悠久的历史，经验丰富且花样百出。）

然后当然，等萨夏和尼克终于见面后，他兑现了之前所有的诺言，告诉尼克说虽然他们不能像别人一样造出个冠军宝宝，但不代表他们不能拥有一场冠军性爱。

那一晚，萨夏让尼克进入了他。而尼克那愚蠢地坚持认为，如果一个冰球界的超级巨星，在他赢得斯坦利杯后让他的同性恋老公上他，他就不可能还在柜子里。

回想起来，这应该是尼克大脑残喘着，为自己多年来所遭受的痛苦，做的最后一次辩解。自那后，现实很快再次融入，一切的一切，都开始看起来像是一场长期的受虐练习。

在胜利游行期间事态还未分崩离析。按理本应那时，因为对其他人来说正是如此。可是尼克还能说服自己，最后一次。

他见证了萨夏队友的醒悟，即使自己当时并没有意识到这一点。

当然，事情还是由他的男孩儿们而起。克里斯蒂安和安德烈一直都是尼克的男孩儿，从他们意识到自家队长和一个瑞典人结婚后就是如此。每个人都觉得这理所应当，尼克是他们的老爸，自然意味着萨夏就是老妈。

“这很合适，”有一次比格斯坏笑地评论道，“奥维母性泛滥，不适合当父亲。”

萨夏对此挺着胸脯，骄傲无比。

所以当胜利游行即将开始，要决定谁和谁坐哪辆巴士时，安德烈立刻说道，“我要和老爸一起坐。”不用讲克里斯蒂安也是如此。

他们在某次私人聚会上宣布了这事，一左一右两个肥屁股把尼克夹在中间，仿佛这就算说定了。

尼克惊讶地眨眨眼睛，看了看萨夏，但萨夏没有注意这边，正和库兹夫妇聊得起劲。

“呃。我不去。”

克里斯蒂安假装翻了个白眼，揽住尼克肩膀，轻轻摇了摇，“老爸，”他撒娇道，头蹭过去贴住尼克胳膊。尼克闻到了浓烈的龙舌兰酒味，“你当然要去，所有人都要去。”

“老爸不去我们会迷路的，”安德烈同意道，也靠在尼克身上。

“你们的巴士都会有指定的游行路线。”

“然后你还可以牵住我们的手，防止我们掉下去，”安德烈用瑞典语嘟囔。他闭上眼睛，在尼克肩头磨蹭着，显然是决定要在那睡觉了。

“我不去，”尼克重申道。这次他也用了瑞典语，希望这样能让两颗被酒精泡透的脑袋听进去。

安德烈没睁开眼睛，只是哼哧笑了一声，仿佛在让他别开玩笑了，可是克里斯蒂安倒是仰起头来，一只眼睛瞄着他，“你不是认真的，对吧？”

尼克痛恨自己的声音听起来那么小，尤其是知道自己马上要说的话会烦扰到男孩儿们。

“我是认真的，我不去。”

左右两人同时抓住了尼克的手臂，尼克觉得惊讶，好像男孩儿们认为他会站起来走掉，就因为他说他不参加游行。

“什么叫你不去？”克里斯蒂安问，小孩儿瞪大了眼睛，里面有一些尼克不愿细想的东西。

“我不喜欢游行，”尼克含糊地说道。他抬起头来，看见弗拉纳和鲍维正在威尔逊的头上玩某种层层叠游戏。

安德烈不以为然地哼了一声，捅了捅尼克的肋骨，“所以呢？霍尔兹也不喜欢，但他都要去。每个人都要去。 _老妈_ 也要去。你当然也得去，你是队长的老公。”

尼克咬住嘴唇，不去看男孩儿们的眼睛。他不知道有什么办法来向他们说明，之前没人知道的队长老公，突然出现在胜利游行的队伍中，会显得有些突兀。

“你们知道我不做这种事，”他只能这么说。

可是男孩儿们已经闻到了水里的血腥味，一下全都坐直起来，他能感觉到两道视线滚烫的热度。

“你不做上媒体这种事？”克里斯蒂安小心翼翼地问道，“还是你不作为队长丈夫做？”

尼克看了他一眼，“每个人都知道亚历山大·奥维契金没有丈夫。”

他本意是讽刺一下然后笑笑就算，他都准备好翻眼睛了，可是两个男孩却像是被抽了一鞭子似的颤抖了一下。安德烈抓住尼克的胳膊，先是拍了几下，仿佛他第一次根本控制不住自己身体，第二次才紧紧拽住了。

“老爸，”安德烈声音低低的，生怕周围的人能听懂瑞典语似的，“你不…不被允许看见和奥维在一起吗？就像…”

小孩声音落下去了，显得很矛盾，很不自在，也许还有点害怕。这放在安德烈身上简直是大错特错，尤其是对一个在过去几天里都快乐得不得了的小孩来说。

“我们一直都保持低调，”尼克斟字酌句地说道，“媒体并不知情。我们希望保持这样，”然后，仿佛他觉得有必要进一步证明自己的观点似的，“你们也知道俄罗斯国内对这种事的看法。”

可是男孩儿们并没有如他所愿的放松下来，没有感到无聊，也没有改变话题。安德烈依然紧紧握着他的手，而克里斯蒂安则抓住他的肩膀。

“他把你当秘密？”克里斯蒂安嘘声道，“可是那，像，你们出去约会的时候怎么办？”

尼克耸耸肩，“我们出去的时候都很注意。”

“那，那度假呢？或者，或者是你和斯坦利杯合照的时候？”

尼克心里痛了一下，“我没有和斯坦利杯合过照。”

他看向的是克里斯蒂安，但他能从安德烈的语气中听出他皱着眉头，“你当然有，到处都是相—”

尼克能感觉到男孩儿们把所有线索拼起来的那一瞬。

“我们赢的时候，”安德烈问他，声音微弱，语气很轻，“你没有到冰面上来？”

尼克耸耸肩，“我不去对萨夏来说是最好的。一直都是这样。”

他试图安抚他们，反而却把事情弄得更糟了。

“然后他现在还不让你参加胜利游行？”克里斯蒂安问，“所以是什么意思，他什么庆祝活动都不让你参加吗？你是他爱人！你当然应该在那！”

“事情不是那么简—”

“事情就是那么简单！我不管他是哪个国家的，你不会爱一个人足以到跟他结婚，然后又在公众场合像对待麻风病人一样嫌弃他！”

尼克闭上眼睛，使劲深呼吸，告诉自己这些话没有这么伤人。

“他没有对待我像麻风病—”

安德烈摇着他的手，“这就是你从来不让我们在社交媒体上发有你合照的原因？”

“还是你根本就没有照片？”克里斯蒂安接着问道。他已经掏出手机，点开萨夏的ins，“妈的，就好像你根本不存在一样！”

尼克咬住嘴唇，血溢进嘴里，他咬得更加使劲。这些话在他脑中轰鸣作响，克里斯蒂安的表情变得懊悔。

“操，尼克，我不是这个意思。”

“我知道，”尼克说，他拍拍克里斯蒂安的膝盖，又捏捏安德烈的手，把自己从他们中解脱出来，“我去拿点喝的。”

最后他是拿了喝的，可是他先去了卫生间，看着镜子里的自己，试图把那些回荡在脑海中的话赶出去。

_就好像你根本不存在一样。_

尼克能在镜子里看到自己，有血有肉，真实的。他当然知道自己存在，质疑它是愚蠢的。

可为什么镜子里的这个人，又感觉那么虚无呢？

那些话在他脑海盘旋，一直过持续过游行和狂欢，到所有事慢慢平复下来。尼克每天都不止一次地提醒自己，我当然是真实存在的，不然我是什么？

可为什么那些话就是不消失？

为什么它们不停地回到他脑海中？当他醒来的时候，当他上班的时候，当他和丈夫做爱的时候，当他睡觉的时候？

_就好像你根本不存在一样。_

_我存在吗？_

_我是谁？_

尼克花了一些时间，比他想象得要长很久的时间，才意识到，他从来没有想过这些话，是因为在他大部分的人生中，他对自己都非常的确信。那个在酒吧遇见萨夏的莱尔斯·尼克拉斯·贝克斯特伦绝对不会为这种事情担心，可是那个人，并没有经历尼克这样的生活。

尼克和萨夏在一起十一年。他了解萨夏不仅如同自己的手背，更如同自己的心。他知道萨夏喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，他的习惯、缺点和瑕疵。他知道萨夏对新闻的反应，不论好坏，知道萨夏在生气、疲倦、沮丧或兴奋时的表现。他知道萨夏的里里外外方方面面，也知道自己在其中扮演的角色。

他知道他该怎么做才能帮助萨夏，让他过得稍微容易点，无论是帮忙收拾行李、准备晚餐、还是在一场大败后支持安慰他。也无论是从镜头前闪开，周年纪念日不得外出，或是萨夏再次撇下他独自回俄罗斯时，强咽心中的苦涩。

一个激灵，尼克突然意识到了他是谁，他是一种概念，一种让萨夏生活好受点的构想。尼克生活中的任何细微之处都被归结成了一个问题， _这个会对萨夏造成什么样的影响？这个会对萨夏的事业造成什么样的影响？_ 如果是对萨夏不利的，尼克就不做。如果是对萨夏不利的，尼克就不说。

尼克是只家养小精灵，专门为满足萨夏的需求而存在。他甚至没有以牺牲自己的利益为代价，因为尼克连自己的利益是什么都不知道。他很久没有想过了。如果是对萨夏不利的，尼克就置之不理，他摒弃所有，把它们扔出脑海或者压进心底，因为一个好丈夫，会为婚姻做出牺牲。

他没有意识到自己究竟牺牲了多少。

尼克不是这样的。那个真正的尼克，那个他所了解的尼克，不是这样的。那个尼克固执己见又尖酸刻薄，没人可以欺负他。他对自己所爱之人照料入微，又严厉指出他们犯错的地方。他永远会为自己挺身而出。

莱尔斯·尼克拉斯·贝克斯特伦曾发誓，他永远不会和一个未出柜的人谈恋爱，是有原因的。

他一直认为他的自尊心很高。

毕竟，世界就是最大的藏身之处。

尼克不知道该怎么办。他一点头绪也没有。他也不认为可以把一切怪在萨夏身上—毕竟他自己是同意了的，不是吗？他们都同意了的。他从没说过不，也没抱怨过，更没有告诉萨夏出了什么事。他知道，萨夏一定不愿意知道尼克有这样的感觉。

可这就是这么多年他闭口不言的原因，不是吗？他不想为难萨夏，不想说一些会让萨夏难过的话，因为那会影响他的比赛，从而影响他赢得冠军的机会，这算什么老公，还好意思说自己很支持家人？

不过现在，首都人赢了。巅峰已越，恶龙已屠。休赛期来了，再没有理由担心会破坏萨夏成功的机会，因为他真的不能比现在更成功了。

所以当萨夏开始整理行李准备回俄罗斯时，尼克坚持了立场。

“我想和你一起去，”他坦然而坚决。刻薄的莱尔斯，萨夏总是这么形容他。

萨夏多半觉得这很可爱，一开始他还笑，“我也很想你，尼克，不过没关系，不会去太久。”

像打发一个孩子，尼克意识到。这想法在他脑海里如同粗糙的砂纸，刺耳烦躁，磨掉了他仅剩的那点耐心。他挺起胸膛，抄起双手，绷紧指关节。感觉真好。尼克对自己的老公很失望，他让自己好好享受着这种情绪。

“我认真的。我想和你一起去。我们在一起差不多十一年，结婚六年，但我从来没去过俄罗斯。我想和你一起回家去看看。当你把斯坦利杯带回你的祖国时，我想在场。”

这是他应得的。他没有被同意去冰面，去游行，行，尼克可以接受不出现在公开的庆祝场合，可是这个，这个是萨夏的私人聚会，在他的家乡，和他的家人、朋友以及所有珍视的人一起庆祝，他不能拒绝尼克。

萨夏看上去矛盾又痛苦，一部分的尼克想不然就算了—可是这个想法让余下的那部分他更想拽紧不放。

“尼克，”萨夏叹了口气，而尼克马上就明白了这次谈话的走向。萨夏会很伤心，甚至伤心欲绝。他可能还会哭，紧紧抱住尼克，亲吻他的脸颊，告诉他，他有多么爱他。

可是萨夏会说不。他会说不，他会一直说不，因为从来没有人对他说过不。萨夏最后总能如愿以偿。

尼克知道接下来会发生什么，而当萨夏亲口告诉他时，依然像是有尖锐的指甲划进他的心，“尼克，宝贝，你知道我也想你去，可是太危险了。”

尼克手指掐进肉里，提醒自己为什么要这么做。他昂起下巴，“他们不需要知道我们已经结婚了。行，我知道，我知道那边法律是怎样。我不是要那个。我要的是我能在你带着奖杯回家的时候，在你身边。我知道你的家人给你准备了盛大的庆祝活动，你的很多朋友都会来。我可以假装成其中一个。我只要这个。我只是想在那。”

萨夏靠过来，把尼克抱进怀里，直到尼克抄着的手抵住萨夏的胸膛。尼克纹丝不动。萨夏平平静静的，额头和尼克相触。

“我会毁了一切的，”他说，眼睛泛着水雾，而当萨夏清醒时他几乎不这样，“我知道我会，尼克，我喝醉了一高兴，回头看见你在那里…我会当着所有人的面吻你的，可是周围永远都有相机。如果照片流出去的话…”

萨夏声音低沉，富含韵律，合情合理，是他恳求尼克理解的一贯方式。

如果垂下眼睛还不算认输，尼克就会转开脑袋。但他依然抄着手，像隔开两人的屏障。

“什么？这就是你的理由，喝多了会管不住自己的手，所以只能在你生命中最重要的日子里把我排除在外？”

萨夏退缩了一下，一部分的尼克为此恶毒地高兴着，“我没有把你排除在外—”

尼克退后一步，从萨夏怀中挣脱出来，“因为你还没来得及叫我走，我就自己主动走了。这么多年一直这样。但是这次，就这一次，我请求你让我留在你身边。”

_别抛下我。_

_别抹杀我。_

可是萨夏听不见，他听不见尼克的祈求。他以前从来没听见过，为什么奢望现在会。

“不然等我回来后，可以和我的经纪人谈谈，”萨夏说。

又是逃避。又他妈的逃避。虽然尼克知道萨夏的套路，听见时还是短暂地愣了下。

 _和他的经纪人谈谈。_ 谈什么？谈冰球运动员中同性恋的生存状况吗？谈俄罗斯对同性恋、双性恋及变性者的态度吗？他们都知道结论会是什么。

无非是走过场式的再确认一次，隐蔽我们的关系是最好的。

把它压回去，把它藏起来，关在没有光的阴影里。是可耻的，是污秽的，只允许在暮色渐浓的时刻才能拿出来见一见。

妈的，如果这就是他们未来的样子，当初就不应该费尽心思结那个婚。

就在尼克感觉一桶冰水浇下的同时，一只茧在他的胸口破开了。通往自由的道路从他眼前的深渊中升起。

他可以离开。他可以结束这一切然后说操你妈的，相处愉快，拜拜再见。不用再躲藏，不用再搪塞，不用再削去棱角适应别人，也不用再当亚历山大·奥维契金的情感支柱。

尼克完全可以拍拍裤子然后 _离开_ 。他想大笑，或者是大哭，或者边哭边笑。妈的，他可以走啊。他可以想干什么就干什么，到处都是选项。

第一种自然是他可以继续现在的生活方式，但他知道惯例。他能预测他和萨夏“谈话”的全部内容。尼克能想象他们接下来的生活会是什么样的，当萨夏不那么忙于做亚历山大·奥维契金的时候，就能给尼克点零碎的残羹剩饭。

第二种就是尼克可以离开萨夏，大跨步地夺门而出，干任何拉尔斯·尼克拉斯·贝克斯特伦想干的事，什么这对萨夏的事业影响太大，这跟萨夏毫无关系。

尼克无法想象没有萨夏的生活，很难。长久以来，萨夏就是他的全部，他 _爱_ 萨夏，很爱很爱。萨夏是阳光、幸福、温暖和欢笑，是尼克生命中所有美好的事物。

萨夏是尼克生命中所有美好的事物，是因为在这过去的十一年里，尼克没有萨夏，和满足萨夏需求以外的人生。

当意识到这点时，尼克坐下来哭了。他坐下来哭了很久，可是没有人知道，因为萨夏已经登上了前往俄罗斯的飞机，而尼克终于意识到自己该干什么。

他找了一个律师，把所有事情都安排妥当。萨夏不在，他有大把空闲的时间可以打包。他们其中一个需要搬出去，尼克知道非他莫属。他联系了一个中间商，开始寻找公寓。然后他订了一张飞回瑞典看望家人的机票。

中途从某个时间点开始，他不再回复萨夏的短信。非常无礼也非常残忍，可是尼克乐意坏了，是该轮到萨夏也尝尝被忽略的滋味。

然后等萨夏回来时，等待他的只有一份留在餐桌上的离婚文件，尼克早已不见踪影。

他从来没觉得如此自由过。

~~~

搬家的日子很快就要到了，尼克一整个下午都埋头在打包上，男孩儿们找到他时也这样。

“老爸，克里斯蒂安说我在头发上浪费了太多的时间和金钱，”安德烈一边抱怨一边推开门，他连敲一下都懒了。尼克应该把门锁上的，虽然这样并不能拦住他们，只有他们还有钥匙。“你得告诉他，少在那胡说八道。”

尼克还没来得及做任何反应，克里斯蒂安就 _砰_ 地一声撞在安德烈的后背上。安德烈刚迈进门就停住了，瞪着尼克客厅的样子就像他的眼睛在欺骗他似的，也许地上的那些搬家箱可能是某种幻觉。

“老爸，”安德烈慢吞吞地说，身后的克里斯蒂安正使劲越过他的肩膀往里张望，“你在做春季扫除吗？”

他们都知道不是，所以尼克也懒得回答，只是继续把他从杂货店买来的塑料餐具整齐地放进贴好标签的箱子里。他的书已经全部打包完毕，衣柜里也清空了。事实上有一半的东西在他上次搬家后都还没从箱子里拿出来，所以这次就更没什么需要收拾的。

克里斯蒂安终于从安德烈背后挤了进来，眼神扫过堆在门口整整齐齐的那排箱子，小声念着上面的标签。“你要…搬家？”

他的声音让尼克停下了手里的动作。

“是的，”尼克缓缓说道，不确定对方的情绪。他继续敷衍地给餐具裹上报纸，虽然不是什么高档货，但尼克还是不希望它们被摔坏了。

安德烈把自己重重地摔到厨房的一把椅子上。“可是为什么?”

他听上去很迷茫。

尼克心里痛了一下，抬起头来看着他。克里斯蒂安还盯着那些箱子，眼睛大大的，表情严肃。而安德烈，安德烈看上去…很害怕。

操，他还没准备好面对这些。

“我…被辞退了。”他说，“不久之前。我没做错什么，但公司想更多地用外包来削减成本。这个地方已经太贵了，现在的我肯定住不起，所以…”

他耸耸肩，“只能搬家。”

“去哪？”克里斯蒂安声音严厉，比尼克以往听过的都要锋利。他看起来很坚定。事实上在一刻，他看起来像个成熟稳重的大人。

“贝茨维尔，在马里兰州。我在帕克分校找到一份暑期工作，然后那段时间也有人愿意租房给我。之后…”

尼克只能耸耸肩。他也不知道 _之后_ 要干什么。

克里斯蒂安开始在他房子里打转，即使满地散落的箱子几乎没给他留下什么下脚的空间，“所以你还是留在本地。”

“谷歌上说贝茨维尔…大概离球馆有半小时的车程。”安德烈已经掏出了手机。他瞥了一眼尼克，“还算不错。你买车了吗？”

尼克想起他那辆“新”车，笑了。他点点头。

“好吧，所以就是，你并不是要去什么地方，你只是，换了个地方。”

尼克低头看着手里的一叠餐具，把碗一个个裹起来然后放进箱子。“目前是。我也不确定夏天结束后怎么样，但我需要找一份稳定的长期工作。现在这份临时工作薪酬不高，而且只是兼职，我已经又找了份零售工作来贴补，反正就尽量能多干就多干。长期的那份工作我可能要多往外考虑考虑。我想在要不去康涅狄格，有很多保险公司的总部都在哈特福德，可能有很多和我以前相似的工作—”

门口传来一声巨响，吓了他一跳。克里斯蒂安显然是脱手了某个箱子，抬起头来震惊地看着尼克。尼克希望里面可别是任何值钱的东西。

“ _康涅狄格_ ？克里斯蒂安走到尼克和安德烈坐在的桌子跟前，“那不是，离这差不多要五个小时？”

“六个，”安德烈可怜兮兮地说道。他放下手机，睁着那双该死的狗狗眼，“老爸，你不能搬到六个小时远的地方，这样我们怎么来看你？

尼克脖子以上的皮肤全都热辣辣地烧起来，他咬住嘴唇，低下头，把报纸塞进箱子的缝隙，防止在运输途中东西晃得太厉害。

“也许你们就不用来了，”他慢慢说道。

“放屁！”克里斯蒂安爆发了，与此同时安德烈开始恳求，“ _尼克_ 。”

“你不能这么说走就走了，”克里斯蒂安开始扒拉他的头发，毁掉了精心用发胶固定过的造型，即使他之前还嘲讽安德烈，“你不能走。华盛顿是你的 _家_ 。你需要在这——我们需要你在这。”

尼克用封口胶贴好箱子，在一旁写上 _餐具_ 两字，笔帽合上，啪嗒一声脆响，仿佛某种尘埃落定的了结。

“特区曾是我生活了很久的家。在此之前，耶夫勒也曾是我生活了很久的家。世事会变，现在该我去寻找下一个地方，思考我想干什么了。你们两个会没事的。”

他傻笑了一下，“我发誓你们会没事的。肯定比你们想象的要好。”

嬉笑打闹的外表下，其实也勉强能算合格的大人了。

好吧，一个，一个合格的大人，如果两人合力的话。

小孩儿会没事的。

“另外，”他便说边抱起箱子，叠到门口的那摞上，同时把克里斯蒂安掉落的那个扶正——是书，谢天谢地。“还有其它人会照顾你们。奥尔皮克，卡尔。还有萨夏。你们没事的。”

等他回过头时，发现男孩儿们依然望着他，伤伤心心的样子。

“没人能取代你，尼克，”安德烈声若蚊呐。

尼克心里揪了一下，移开眼神。他还得打包他的灯，不过可以等到和他放在租来货车上仅有的几件家具一起。客厅的壁橱已经空了，衣柜也空了，碗柜也空了…

“如果我们可以帮你找到份工作呢？”克里斯蒂安突然问道，尼克瞥了他一眼，安德烈也一样。

“你在说什么？”

克里斯蒂安在大腿上敲打手指，显得很兴奋。“如果我和安德烈可以帮你找到份专业对口的工作呢？很好的那种，全职，福利什么的都有。如果我们帮你在特区找到这种工作，你会留下来吗？”

这种幼稚的话听起来很傻，可尼克总愿意纵容他们，于是他问，“在哪帮我找份工作？”

一部分的他在克里斯蒂安话还没说出口前就知道了答案，“像是，首都人啊！”

“滚远点吧你，”尼克都懒得掩饰他翻白眼的表情。他拍拍大腿站起来，后背刺痛。老天，他已经太老了，可是他才三十一岁。

“好主意诶！”安德烈的脸亮了起来。他看上去比刚进门那阵更像平常的自己了，“首都人也有幕后的分析人员，用电脑算东西的那种。你可以做那个！”

“我还可以去感染生殖器疱疹，但你也不会看到我就真的去，对吧？”

和萨夏生活在同一个城市是一回事。但是为他的冰球队工作，虽然是在一个不太可能见到他的公司里，听上去也十分糟糕。

更别说首都人需要多么生拉硬扯，才能刚好有一个适合尼克的工作缺口，并且还要偏偏选中他。

这是个彻头彻尾的坏主意。

“别这样，老爸，”克里斯蒂安皱着眉，撅起了嘴。尼克选择无视掉。

“如果你们两个真想有点用的话，我两天后搬家。”

他意味深长地瞪了两人一眼。在短暂的僵持后，男孩儿们叹了口气，败下阵来。

“行吧，”克里斯蒂安嘟嘟囔囔的，拿起一个压扁的纸箱，开始把它扳正。

安德烈戳了戳桌上的一堆汤羹罐头，“嘿老爸？你说你还找了份零售工作是什么意思？你在哪工作？”

尼克僵住了。

~~~

必须说明的是，尼克认为在服务业工作一点都不可耻。如果他真介意，他也不会那么快选择它当作补充收入。事实上，他应该感到可耻的是反而把它当作成了一项附加事业，而对于其它很多人，这是他们养家糊口的唯一收入。

话虽如此，尼克也从未想象过有一天自己会在家得宝*工作。*美国家居建材用品零售商。

他的辩解是，现在是春招季，他们正需要季节性的雇员，而尼克需要的也是季节性的工作。但他又不想在食品业打工，一身油渍还时常有烫伤的危险。所以看上去是个非常合适他的工作，尤其是在帕克分校的兼职规定他每周工作不能超过二十小时。

就只是，三十一岁的尼克没想过自己会整天把一袋袋潮湿的护根块扔到小货车后面，而那些不耐烦的足球妈妈们却表现得好像他在给她们添麻烦。

事实上，尼克很快就意识到，大多数以顾客为中心的零售体验，都好像是你反而在给他们带去不便。

“我想要浅一点的棕色，”一位女士抚摸着一张金属的天井桌，“你能帮我再找找吗?”

“它只有这种颜色。”

她冲他皱起眉头，“不，我的意思说，如果颜色再稍微浅一点，我就买。”

“那您需要来一罐喷漆吗？”

在一家家居店工作的好处就在于，他可以就这样顶回去，还会被认为是“创收”，而不用直白地告诉顾客你咋不去死。

尼克每天大部分时间都在幻想着对顾客说去死。

他当初选择进入一个躲在电脑后不用直面顾客的行业是有原因的。

萨夏会告诉他正面上，然后把“刻薄的莱尔斯”几个字写在他的围裙上， _操_ 他恨死那围裙了，不过至少它能挡挡商店里漫天飞舞的灰尘，更别提从那些他每天被都逼着扛的，潮湿的护根块中流出来的染料了。

当男孩儿们第一次来看尼克的“新工作”时，他们显得既陶醉，又有些敬畏。

“这里感觉好酷，”安德烈用瑞典语叽叽喳喳的，跳上一辆约翰迪尔拖拉机。“这些车，你可不可以开啊？”

“车里没有油，”尼克说。他正背对着他们，试图把货架上的农药摆正，这些农药看起来就像被龙卷风袭击过，即使他 _才_ 花了两个小时把它们整理好。

“但你可以开，对吧？可以在商店里兜圈？”

“它的最快速度是每小时五英里。”

“ _但你可以开_ 。”

克里斯蒂安斜起眼睛盯着几袋蛴螬驱除剂，表情嫌恶，“这些虫子是 _真的_ 吗？”

“要不你把草坪翻起来看看？”

“尼古拉斯！”一个声音喊道。

尼克皱了皱眉，一旁的克里斯蒂安就像听到什么了脏话，而他甚至还没见过尼克的经理。

“尼古拉斯！”杰森露出一个大大的假笑，只有当顾客在附近，或者对着你的脸大吼大叫的时候，他才会露出这种假笑。意味着，大部分时间都是这样。

他似乎永远也念不对尼克的名字，可能还认为是尼克搞错了。

“我很高兴你在整理货架，但你应该在和顾客说话时面朝他们，懂吗？”

安德烈把胳膊支在拖拉机的方向盘上，眯起眼看他们。克里斯蒂安则像刚被要求拥抱一只死老鼠。

“这傻屌谁啊？”他用瑞典语问道。

尼克露出了他在短暂的服务生涯中学会的紧抿嘴唇、目光呆滞的微笑，“这是我的经理。他觉得我蠢得连呼吸都不会。”

“我靠干他的！”安德烈坐在拖拉机上大喊道。

“让他自己干自己，”克里斯蒂安附和。

杰森眼睛都瞪大了，默默地 _噢_ 了一声。

“我不知道你在帮助我们的国际客户！”他转过头去面对克里斯蒂安，双手紧紧抱在胸前，大声说道，“家得宝公司专门雇佣了懂多种语言的店员，将竭诚为您提供最优质的服务！”

“吃我的大屁股吧，”克里斯蒂安说道。

杰森看着尼克，尼克面不改色地微笑道。

“他说非常高兴认识你。”

“你个大屁眼子，我要去举报你。”

尼克脸上挂着僵硬的笑容，“很抱歉，他想咨询我点杀虫剂的事。”

“噢，当然当然，”杰森笑得见牙不见眼，他对克里斯蒂安说道，“如果有什么需要我帮忙的尽管开口—或者是问尼古拉斯！”

“你闻起来像个码头，”克里斯蒂安在杰森转身后心满意足地评论道。然后他转向尼克。

“一直都是这样？”

尼克耸耸肩，看着地板，“我不知道。有些时候还行。如果你清早的时候到鸟食区，还可以看到成群结队的老鼠。”

克里斯蒂安嫌恶地皱起鼻子，但安德烈显然是被迷住了，“像是，多早？”

尼克的生活就这样继续着。他先去学校，再去家得宝，最后回到被箱子挤得快窒息的公寓。首都人进了季后赛，但未能重现去年的辉煌。男孩儿们还是不停地出现在他公寓或者工作场所，嚷着他们好无聊。然后在夏天休赛期来临之际，他们要回瑞典了。

“你应该和我们一起回去，”安德烈哭唧唧地，扑通一声倒在尼克沙发上，“我不想你一个人在这。太…孤单了。”

尼克翻了个白眼，继续叠着手里的衣物。“你们两个甚至都不在一个城市。”

“又怎样？回家看看父母呗。或者来看看我的父母！你知道我妈妈超爱你。”

尼克摸摸他的头，小孩儿一脸嫌弃地往尼克身上靠。

“你还是不明白省钱是什么意思对不对？如果我有多余的钱回瑞典，我就不用同时做两份糟糕的兼职，也不用住在地下室里，几个月后还得再次搬家。”

或者要不干脆破罐破摔回瑞典得了。这仍然是非常可能的。

安德烈抓着尼克的手摇，无辜的眼睛天真善良，“你知道如果你需要的话，我们会帮助你的，对吧？”

尼克的脸在他还没来得及转开前就红透了，“我不需要施舍。”他含糊地说着。

他自己过得挺好的。只要继续保持严格的预算，手里已经能够攒住钱了。情况是不算理想，但只是暂时的，而且办法也行之有效。

安德烈难过地叫了一声，拉着尼克的手搭在自己胸口，“我认真的。帮助朋友不算施舍。而且…你知道奥维一定会毫不犹豫帮你的。”

尼克闭上眼睛叹了口气，把手抽了回来，“别。”

“我说真的，”安德烈直起身，趴在沙发背上看着尼克，“他很想你，总是问起你。自从他回俄罗斯后就不停给我发短信，问尼克这样，尼克那样。”

虽然还不至于是冰，但有些凉凉而且很不舒服的感觉遍布尼克全身。

他不动声色地问道，“那你给他说了吗？”

安德烈的脸涨得通红，结结巴巴地说不出话来。这就是尼克需要的全部答案。

“没有每次都说！”安德烈站起来争辩道，“只有，就那么几次，当他超级难过的时候。克里斯蒂安说如果—”

“克里斯蒂安也参与了？你们在干什么，妈的—替他监视我吗？”

“没有！”安德烈绕过沙发来到尼克面前，抓着他的肩膀。“老爸，没有，我们是站在你这边的！你知道在发现他那样对你后我们有多生气！我们只是…他有些时候真的很想你。看着就觉得很难过。他依然是我们的队长。有些时候我们就…给他说说你的近况而已。”

操，他没时间处理这个。没时间，也没精力来处理他对此的感受。尼克都已经明确提出离婚后两人就形同陌路再无牵连后，亚历克斯还在问起他——男孩儿们竟然还真会告诉他。

“我需要你现在就离开，”尼克平静地说道。他告诉自己不用在意安德烈脸上受伤的表情，比他用语言表达出来的情绪还要清晰。

“老爸—”

“安德烈，走吧，拜托。”

他不知道在安德烈小声说了句“对不起。”后，自己应该感觉被证明是对的，还是更加可悲。

门关上了，尼克倒在沙发上。安德烈一定把事情经过都告诉了克里斯蒂安，因为尼克的手机收到一条新短信。

_对不起，老爸。_

尼克知道他们是真心抱歉，也知道过段时间后自己就会原谅他们。其实也不能说完全没想到，一年前他就预料会发生这样的事。

男孩儿们虽然是他的朋友，但他们首先也最重要的是，萨夏的队友。

而且他也亲身体验过，要拒绝萨夏的要求有多困难。操，没人比他更清楚了。

说到底问题的症结在于，小孩儿们可能会对自己的顺从感到内疚，但尼克知道自己更应该责怪另一个人。

他打开通信录，滑到“不要理他”。

_你一直在向安德烈和克里斯蒂安打听我的消息？_

现在是莫斯科的晚上，正常人该睡觉的时间。但这是休赛期的萨夏，所以自然地他还醒着。

_尼克！你在和我发短信？_

_回答我的问题。_

_((((((别生他们的气。我问过几次你最近怎么样。_

_这我听过了。_ 尼克靠在沙发扶手上，膝盖抵在胸前。

过了一阵后他补充道， _你为什么在乎？_

萨夏回复得很快。 _我一直都很在乎，尼克。我告诉过你了，我从来没停止爱过你。我一直很惦记你过得好不好。_

尼克疼了一下，他现在没空说这个。

  _你没有权利去问他们。你知道他们无法拒绝自己的队长。_

_我问他们是因为你根本不理我！_

_我们离婚了。离婚就是两人再也不和对方说话。_

_我不想离婚！我一直都很想和你说话！我 **爱** 你，尼克，所以我才和你结婚！_

他们每次对话都是这样，在首都人更衣室外，在他们签下离婚协议，在萨夏回家发现协议后打电话给尼克时。一遍又一遍，永远都是这样，回避问题，毫无进展。

是时候需要尼克提醒萨夏真正的问题是—

_只有爱情是不够的。我爱你而你也爱我，但我快死在那段婚姻了。我感觉迷失了自我。_

—现在就该轮到萨夏转移话题，或者完全沉默不再回复了，然后在他们下次交谈时再提出同样的问题，因为萨夏打死也不会承认尼克有正当的理由离开—

_我很抱歉，尼克，我没有好好待你。我太晚才意识到这点。我会一直爱你。但我很抱歉。你值得更好的。_

—然后萨夏即兴发挥了。萨夏转了三道右弯然后把剧本扔出窗外然后，然后—

尼克手机从他颤抖的指尖滑落到大腿上，不过没关系，他的肺紧成一团，视线模糊不清，就算拿着手机，他也不知道该怎么回应。

那晚他没回复萨夏。第二天也没有，那星期也没有，之后都没有。

萨夏还在俄罗斯，他们已经几个月没见了，更久没有面对面对说过话。可是尼克还是觉得有什么他说不出的东西，变了。

也许是沸腾的锅终于从火堆上移走，盖子揭开，蒸汽滚滚而出。猫从袋子里跑出来，脏衣服晾晒着。

伟大的亚历山大，一生中没犯过任何错的人，道歉了。他证实了尼克的忧虑，即使不喜欢，也接受了尼克离开他的原因。

像是十年来的第一次呼吸，也许情况不会有明显的变化：他们还是离婚的状态，也没有改变这一状态的计划。尼克还是有一份他能接受的兼职，和一份他几乎不能忍的兼职，两份都会在几个月后和他的房租一起到期。他和萨夏依然在各自的世界过着各自的生活，萨夏呆在镀金的，被媒体簇拥的柜子里，而尼克正在寻找他下一个家。

不过也许，很长很长时间以来，他们第一次正视了问题。

而尼克，终于可以呼吸了。

~~~

尽管那一刻令人难忘，但生活还是要继续。五月转眼到了六月，六月变成七月。尼克在帕克分校的工作将在一周后结束。他的租约还有不到一个月的时间。家得宝的工作却是忙得不可开交，尼克已经习惯了自己身上防晒霜和汗水的味道。

尼克没有在工作时接电话的习惯，主要是知道那可能会给他带来麻烦。但他讨厌这一切，想故意找茬刁难杰森，而且他已经在商店背后寻找一块显然是顾客立刻马上现在就要的铺路砖。

所以本质上，他决定接起那个未知来电，是因为他非常烦躁而且没人注意他。他不知道自己在期待什么，多半是什么接起来就会挂掉的骚扰电话。

他没想过会传来一个女人的声音，“你好，请问是尼克拉斯·贝克斯特伦吗？我叫莫妮卡，为非凡体育和娱乐公司*工作。我们收到了你的简历，必须得说令人印象非常深刻。我们想安排您参加我们数据管理岗位的面试？” 非凡体育和娱乐公司：华盛顿体育赛事及娱乐的专业管理公司，其老板也是华盛顿首都人（冰球队）、华盛顿奇才队（篮球队）的拥有者。

这一定是个玩笑。这感觉就像个玩笑。但他知道不是，因为他立刻就明白了这是怎么一回事。

那两个小兔崽子一定是不知道从哪搞到了他的简历，然后自作主张地帮他投到了首都人。就是要做尼克让他们千万不要做的事。

他都不知道那边在招人。也许他们没有，如果需要花这么长时间才给他打电话的话。但他们现在打来了，而他甚至都不知道这个职位的具体情况。

如果他去参加面试的话，他就会知道，可这就意味着要为首都人工作—因为为非凡体育和娱乐公司工作， _等同于_ 为首都人工作—这意味着和萨夏的关系会变得比他原计划的亲密一万倍，而且—

一辆驶向码头的半挂卡车呼啸而过，排出阵阵滚烫的废气，震得尼克一时耳聋。等他能听见时，莫妮卡在电话那边说道，“你好？贝克斯特伦先生？”

“是的，”尼克回答，“我还在。”

“噢好的，我以为您挂断了。所以，关于面试？”

尼克抬头望着透蓝无云的天空，烈日毒辣，汗水顺着额头滚下。他把脖子那湿透的头发甩开，寻找着任何可以拖延回答的东西。

“我…”

~~~

对尼克来说，搬家打包已经非常熟练。他知道这次来贝茨维尔只是暂时的，一开始就没打开多少箱子。但还是很麻烦，又把箱子都翻出来，把所有东西分类，哪些可以提前装箱，哪些会一直到用到搬家前。

他四处飘零得太久了。期待着最终能找到一个地方，可以让他舒服地把所有东西都拿出来。

他正边想着，边随手从衣柜顶层拿下一个盒子。尼克可能要重新考虑之前那个想法了。

盒子不大，他一只手就能拿下。 _萨夏_ ，上面的标签写着。

自从他搬出两人的家后，尼克就再没打开过这个盒子。用不着那么麻烦，他知道里面有什么：一些老照片，一个熟悉的天鹅绒盒子，里面是尼克的婚戒。一条金色的项链，是萨夏父母送他的结婚礼物。2010年温哥华冬奥会的门票，还有些世锦赛的，那时萨夏觉得足够安全，让尼克去现场支持他。一只穿着首都人球衣的小熊，他们第二次约会的时候萨夏送给他的。尼克瞪着它，萨夏就在旁边一直笑一直笑。

这些东西本应随着两人的分开而失去所有被赋予的含义。他们离婚了，婚姻走到了尽头。

可是它们代表了这段关系中最美好的那部分，提醒着尼克并非一无是处。如果是一无是处，他也不可能会留下来。

爱情不足以让一段关系维持下去，可它并非一无是处。

尼克也许觉得在这段关系中他失去了自我，失去了自尊，可是自始至终，没有任何一个瞬间，他觉得自己是没有被爱着的。

他把盒子重叠到门口墙边的那摞上。

当敲门声响起时尼克顿了一下。他知道是谁，男孩儿们从瑞典回来了，之前有问他们今天可不可以来看他。

令他惊奇的是，他们居然会敲门。

更令他惊奇的是，他们居然会 _问_ 。

当他打开门时，克里斯蒂安和安德烈都在，胡乱地挤在一起，缩起肩膀，垂下眼睛，看上去就像刚刚被老师责骂过的七岁孩子。

或者二十啷当岁的小伙子，试图为把朋友信息出卖给他的前夫而赔罪。

“对不起尼克，”他们同时嘟囔着，依然不敢和尼克对视。

尼克转了转眼睛，盯着天花板瞧了一会儿。他知道他接下来会怎么做，思考了好几个月。他只是先让他们煎熬煎熬，这样有利于他塑造形象。

“你们两个蠢货，”尼克最终说道。男孩儿们听到这句话时，都明显地振奋起来，这也许就说明了他和他们之间的关系。

他再次转转眼睛，这次好让他们看清楚，“来吧，进来。吃午饭了吗？”

下一刻两名成年男子冰球运动员就朝他猛冲过来，一左一右把他像三明治一样夹在中间，肺都挤瘪了。

“老爸，永远不要变，” 安德烈靠在他肩上嘀咕。克里斯蒂安在另一边哼了声表示同意。

他们闻上去就像在老香料*里浸泡过一样，而尼克发现自己居然很怀念。*老香料：美国宝洁公司的沐浴露、须后水和止汗露品牌。

显然他脑子肯定是哪里坏掉了。

但男孩儿们回来的感觉真好，依旧懒洋洋地靠在他厨房的椅子上。而尼克毫不客气地把几包冷切肉和一条面包扔在桌子上，告诉他们“自己想办法。”

他靠着柜台，看着安德烈开始做一个大得令人作呕的三明治，而克里斯蒂安则在他的面包上涂了一层薄而均匀的芥末，简直要憋不住笑。

“老爸，你又要搬家了？”安德烈满嘴的食物，问道。尼克踢了一脚他的椅子，安德烈做了个怪相把食物噎下去，“抱歉。但，是不是？”

他环顾一圈满地的箱子。

尼克耸耸肩，“房租快到期了。我还没找到新住处，但我问了一些人，” 他用下巴示意一个文件夹，全是他这个夏天积攒下来的，上面有房地产中间商的名字和公寓地址，都是按城镇和价格分好的。

天，一旦他最终找到一个固定住所，他绝对不会想念的就是：不断和房地产中间商交谈，研究地点，以及找公寓所带来的各种烦恼。

安德烈把文件夹拉近了些。他先是皱着眉，翻了翻前几页，然后用胳膊肘捅捅克里斯蒂安，指给他看什么东西。

两人都转过身来瞪着尼克。他们嘴里还塞满了食物，像紧张的花栗鼠。

“干嘛？”尼克凶道。

但克里斯蒂安已经咽了下去，他摇摇头，“没事，没事。所以，哈，你夏天过得怎么样？你经理现在会念你的名字了吗？”

这明显是在转移话题，这两个男孩从来都做不来隐蔽。但整个夏天杰森都是尼克的眼中刺，他不会拒绝任何嘲讽他的机会。

“他一直在教我如何使用店铺的网页。他觉得我不会上网。 _他还教我如何使用IE浏览器_ 。”

尼克满意地直起身来，男孩们笑得打嗝的傻样让他胸口腾起一阵暖意。他们是笨蛋，可他们是他的笨蛋。这次不会是他们最后一次犯错，也不会是最后一次干出什么能气死他的蠢事来，但操他的。他永远都会重新接纳他们。

当父母的就是这个理，不是吗？

~~~

“劳驾了，”顾客说道，塞了皱巴巴的一美元到尼克手里。

尼克刚刚一个人把三十袋护根块扛上男人的小货车，而男人就站在一旁抱怨天气的炎热。他低头看了看自己脏污手里的纸钞，抬起头来时，顾客已经跳上车准备离开。货车后面的保险杠险些擦到地面。

尼克希望他的悬挂系统被压坏掉。

尼克手在围裙上抹了抹，把钱揣进口袋。大概够他在加油站之类的地方买一杯咖啡。好吧，严格来说他其实不能接受小费，但更严格来说，尼克反正也不用对“尼古拉斯”做的任何事负责。

通常情况下尼克更倾向于早晨六点到下午三点的轮班。第一，早上的时候更凉快，而九点到六点那班会逼着你在全天最热的时候工作。第二，早上的客人更少，意味着尼克可以找个事做然后几乎不被打扰，不管是给植物浇水、清扫地面或者上架货物。只有他、大群的老鼠和路过的送货工，穿着预染的短袖和破得能看见阳光的牛仔裤。

但操，他永远也不会像某王八蛋那样让他们把货物送到后再卸下来，“反正我就让你帮我把所有东西都搬到车上去，哈哈哈。”

也许有一天尼克会把一块砖头搬到什么人的头上也说不一定。就一小块，大概。

萨夏肯定会对刻薄的拉尔斯出现频率如此之高非常欣慰。显然服务业真的会带出人们最坏的那一面。

尼克进到里面，避开那咄咄逼人的热浪。其实在室内也没好到哪去，家得宝的空调大概起的就是个心理作用，当你走进去时门口有一阵轻微的凉风，就可以假装里面很凉快了。

他刚进去立刻就被一个穿紫色天鹅绒镶水钻运动服的女人缠上了，她看上去像是正在从九十岁长到九百岁。她的番茄得了白粉病，必须现在立刻马上得到解决。

“原种番茄，”她重复了一遍，仿佛这些植物已经代代相传，而不是从西夫韦超市买的一包种子。

“无论番茄是什么品种，你都可以用同样的产品，”尼克正试着向她解释时，突然门口有人大抽了口气。

“我的老天！”他听见一个女人的声音在说，周围随即响起嗡嗡的讨论声。

尼克骨子像撒玛利亚人般善良的那面促使他去看看发生了什么，也许还会出手帮忙。可是在服务业干久后那种精疲力竭又让他求之不得的背对人群，眯着眼睛查看杀菌剂上的标签。希望能找到书面证据向那位女士证明是的没错，适用于水果和蔬菜的杀菌剂也同样适用于番茄。

“尼克！”

活到现在他也应该意识到，任何形式上的骚乱和躁动，到头来都和亚历山大·奥维契金有关。从来都是。

尼克回头一看，萨夏就在那里，分开越来越多的人群向他走来，周围的人都在大叫，“老天，是奥维！”

“奥维，我能和你合个影吗？”一个女人说道，站在萨夏面前。尼克能看出来萨夏脸上的矛盾。

尼克哼了一声，转头继续看他的标签。为了球迷什么都行，当然了。

所以片刻后一只熟悉的，宽大而温暖的手搭上他肩膀时，也就不能怪尼克吓了一跳。

“尼克，”萨夏喘气的样子像是他刚跑完马拉松，而不是从他在家得宝的粉丝群里挤出来。“尼克，我需要跟你谈谈。”

尼克友善地皱了皱眉，一个他才学会的服务业表情，“抱歉，我正在帮助其它顾客。”

五百岁的老女人扶了扶她的眼镜—也是镶水钻的—瞄了瞄萨夏，“噢天。这可是亚历山大·奥维契金。噢奥维，你可以排在我前面。”

然后她转头对尼克补充道，“你得知道，他可是华盛顿首都人的队长，才赢了斯坦利杯。”

尼克用了强大的意志力才没有扶额。

“不行，女士，理应您先，这样才公平，”尼克咬着牙说道。

顾客眯起眼睛瞪尼克，但是当萨夏说“是的没错，应该先来后到，”时，眼神又亮了起来。

“噢你可真是位绅士，奥维，”她说，“我发誓，关于俄罗斯的那些传言，我一句也没信过。”

萨夏的笑容有些僵硬地挂在脸上，尼克捂住嘴巴把笑声憋回去。

“这种产品可以用于番茄，女士，”他指着标签上的番茄字样对顾客说道，“并且它还是有机的，所以用在可食用的植物上是安全的。”

她斜起眼睛瞄着标签，仿佛尼克会骗她一样。

“如果是我，我就会买这一款，”萨夏说，“我听尼克的，他可聪明了。”

瓶子掉进她购物车发出坚定的一声脆响，“如果亚历克斯·奥维契金都认为足够好，那我也认为足够好，”顾客说道。她摇着车走往苗圃而去，显然是准备过去骚扰某人，看看能用多少折扣买一袋漏了的土壤。

尼克不知道是该瞪萨夏，还是感谢他。

“你在这做什么？”

萨夏靠得更近了，挤着尼克往货架上去，“你又在这干什么？我给你打电话，你不接，我问安德烈你的住址，因为我有要紧的事，他说，‘噢尼克现在在家得宝！’我问为什么，他说，‘因为他在那工作，’我说，‘这什么意思，尼克有工作！’然后安德烈说，‘噢不是，他几个月前被辞退了。’到底怎么回事，尼克？”

尼克向后靠去，瞪着萨夏。他确实没注意手机响了，在他这种忙得飞起的工作环境里也不奇怪。不过这不是眼前的重点。

“就业不景气，就是这么回事，”他把双手抄在胸前，部分的他因为男孩儿们没有把他的失败，彻头彻尾地展现在萨夏面前而骄傲，至少是在今天之前，显然。“你为什么在这？突然有什么要紧的事需要一路找到这里来？”

萨夏畏缩了一下，就跟以往一样，尼克已经知道事情的走向。

“男孩儿们说你又要搬家了，”萨夏说。他至少看上去还有点为他是怎么得到这条信息的而羞愧，但其实这件事也并不是他的错。显然是男孩儿们特意联系萨夏并告诉他的，因为萨夏没有理由会突然给他们打电话问尼克是不是要搬家。

“所以？”

沉默显得漫长而疲倦，萨夏回头看了看，周围聚集了不少围观群众，人们低声议论着，纷纷拿出手机拍照。全是萨夏的经纪人严令禁止的，连他们以前去快餐店吃午饭都会三令五申。现在情况更糟糕，亚历克斯·奥维契金古里古怪地欺近一个零售员的私人空间，在一货架植物杀菌剂旁边鬼鬼祟祟地说话。

尼克能猜到接下来会发生什么。萨夏会泄气，颓败地把尾巴夹在双腿间然后逃开，不然就是想办法让尼克早点下班，两人可以私下谈谈这堆所谓的紧急事，在没人可以拍到他们的地方，因为万一有人得到他们的合照，然后黑进瑞典政府的系统，用照片搜他的档案，发现尼克居然是亚历山大·奥维契金的前夫那可怎么办？

他心里已经准备好了，刻薄的表情也已到位，可是萨夏双手放在尼克的肩膀上，看进他的眼睛，说道，“我跟你一起去。”

尼克眨眨眼，“你他妈什么？”

萨夏点点头，仿佛对此早有准备，“哈特福德。康涅狄格。我跟你一起去。男孩儿们说你要搬走，说你要去那里工作，而尼克，我没—我没你真的不行。没你我什么都不想做。你要去哈特福德，我跟你一起去。他们那也有冰球队，我可以去那里，你还是在保险公司施展你的计算机魔法，这样我们就可以在一起了。”

现实仿佛急速地从他身边溜走，尼克不确定自己是否能追赶得上。他望过萨夏肩头，是的，人群还在围观，然后是的，萨夏还在跟前，坚持说要去哈特福德为狼群队效力。

“美冰职联雇不起你，”尼克说，“而且你也不会想成为游骑兵的下游球员。”

萨夏做了个厌恶的表情，但他捏了捏尼克的肩膀，“我们都要为婚姻做出牺牲，不是吗？这是你在离婚时告诉我的。你牺牲太多了。现在该我为你。我愿意为游骑兵或者美冰职联打球，薪资可以减，甚至我不打球也可以—我不在意。尼克。”

他的手从尼克肩膀滑下，找到尼克的，拽在手心，握牢。“尼克，我爱你。我不在意我们去哪或者去干什么，我爱你。我想和你在一起，哪里都行。记得我给你说过婚姻不止一张纸吗？婚姻不止很多东西。不止冰球，不止球迷。它意味着在所有的选择中，你永远是第一位的。我之前没有做到。”

萨夏含着泪，他怎么会哭，事情怎么会这样。

“萨夏，”尼克嘘他。他想把手抽回来，可是萨夏纹丝不动。“萨夏，人们都在看着。他们有相机。”

萨夏的笑容穿透细碎的泪光，他紧了紧抓住尼克的手，“我知道，”他说，“我知道。我想过了。我…”

他再次使了点劲，“会没事的，尼克，这事更重要。 _你_ 更重要。我想要这个。”

然后他单膝跪地，依然紧紧把尼克的手握在掌心。

“快点他妈的起来，”尼克嘘他，“水泥地对你的膝盖不好，而且这里老鼠到处爬过。”

“我不在意老鼠。我也不在意相机或者人群或者冰球。我在意你。我想和你在一起。而我这次要好好的，正确的待你，意味着我永远会把你放在第一位，尼克。我爱你，之后的每一天我都会向你证明，我会改，我会变得更好，因为我还想跟你结婚，但我这次会以正确的方式来。”

他松开握着尼克的手，把一根挂在脖子上的金色项链取了下来。上面吊着他的婚戒，萨夏笨拙地试图打开后面的挂钩，戒指随着他的动作微微晃动。

“我还是从来没有取下过它，”他终于打开，然后把戒指捧在手心，抽掉项链。戒指留下，萨夏把项链揣回口袋，“我从来没取下过它，但现在…”

萨夏拾起尼克麻木的手，把戒指按进他掌心，轻推尼克合拢手指。“你先替我保管着，然后在我值得的时候再给我，好吗？我会努力的，我发誓。但我首先要变得更好。所以我和你一起，去任何你想去的地，尼克。”

然后，才像突然又想起似的补充道，“就。如果你还愿意的话。”

尼克哼了一声，声音很大，嗤之以鼻，令人讨厌。除了背景中漂浮着的，远处店内马桶广告的微弱旋律外，整个杀虫剂和除草剂的货架间，鸦雀无声，而尼克就站在那里，拼命忍住不嘲笑他前夫的假求婚。

可是即使周围的观众开始不满地抱怨起来，萨夏依然是微笑着的，他捏捏尼克的手，“你敢笑话我拉尔斯，我可是想了很久的。”

“你来的路上边开车边想的？”

“整整三十分钟都在想！”萨夏点头同意道。尼克知道萨夏是在随他的话演戏，但操，他还是笑了。

莱尔斯·尼克拉斯·贝克斯特伦让亚历山大·奥维契金在阿灵顿的酒吧里搭上他是有原因的，萨夏总能让尼克开怀大笑。

“你是认真的。”尼克握住手里的戒指，光滑的金属表面带着他熟悉无比的温度，“你真的愿意为我，放弃一切，你真的愿意为我，公开。”

“尼克，”萨夏很严肃地说道，“你如果想，让我去拍基片都可以。高清的那种，但—”

尼克不能让这些话存在于世，周围还有小孩子在呆呆地望着他们，所以他倾过身，吻上萨夏。

是一个短暂而纯洁的吻，只是啄了那么一下，但他可以听出周围的人群开始惊慌失措了。尼克想后退，可是萨夏一手扶着他的头不让走，吻又多停留了那么几秒钟。

当他终于肯放开尼克时，萨夏也没退远，抚摸着尼克的头发，笑得像个傻瓜。

“我爱你，尼克，”他在尼克唇边窃窃私语，“我每天都会证明给你看，直到永远。”

“这姿势站得我的背痛死了，”尼克也窃窃私语着，“我不去康涅狄格了。”

萨夏仰起头来，皱着眉，“不去了？”

尼克微笑着摇了摇头。“两个小崽子害我被非凡体育雇佣了。我只是还没告诉他们，就想看他们坐立难安的样子。”

“刻薄的莱尔斯！”萨夏夸张地吸了口气。可是他的眼神…看得尼克喉咙想哭似的发硬。“那你会留下来吗？为首都人工作？”

一切似乎都太牵强了——但见鬼，此时此刻也太牵强了，尼克的 _一生_ 都太牵强了。“是的。”他有些无奈地耸了耸肩。“是的。我会去。但…实际上我还没找好住的地方，这边的租约也快到期了。”

萨夏眯起眼睛，“尼克拉斯·贝克斯特伦居然没有计划？”

“我能怎么说，新尼克是个叛逆的人。”

他拽了拽依然被萨夏握着的手，戒指在他们手心，萨夏咕哝着站直了身。他把两人交握的手拉到唇边，在尼克的指关节落下一吻。

“我喜欢新尼克。我也喜欢旧尼克。我甚至还喜欢刻薄的莱尔斯。”

“你咋不去干自己，”尼克温柔低语道。

萨夏满脸放光。“只要你愿意帮忙，宝贝儿。”

“尼古拉斯！” 一个声音传来。尼克闭上眼睛呻吟着，把额头靠在萨夏的肩膀上。

“尼古拉斯，我怎么听说你在当众滋事，和—亚历克斯·奥维契金？”

即使尼克闭着眼睛，他也能想象出杰森狂奔而来的样子，就，以他那身高能狂奔的程度，“我很抱歉，奥维契金先生。尼古拉斯并不了解客户服务的界限，”他边说边一手抓住尼克肩膀，试图把两人分开。

他低声补充道，“因为他是外国人。”

当尼克抬起头来看时，萨夏正皱着眉头，这表示他正在脑海中回放自己刚刚所听到的话，确保自己理解正确。

不过萨夏不需要理解杰森刚才说的话，尼克也不需要。只要和非凡体育敲定上班日期，尼克的辞呈就会立刻递上去。

“杰森，”尼克小心翼翼地说道，“欢迎你来吃掉我的整个屁股。”

如果说尼克的哼声令人厌烦的话，那么萨夏的哼声则完全令人作呕。

人群中有人发出厌恶的声音。一只老鼠从三嗪类药物的托盘下跑了出来，直奔鸟食区而去。而尼克仍然握着萨夏的手，戒指在他们掌心，有一种沉甸甸的温暖。

萨夏单膝跪在尼克面前的照片，在第二天早上的时候引爆了互联网，并出现在每一份报纸的头版。也正是那些照片，在尼克搬回萨夏家住时，都被裱了起来。

~~~

这是常规赛的最后一场比赛。首都人迎战游骑兵，尼克兴奋地拿出他那件伦德奎斯特的球衣。

这次他没有坐在球馆下层——而是安安稳稳地呆在球员家属包厢，至少在那他不用过多地担心又被乱飞的冰球砸到脑子。但他在赛前热身的时候还是下到了场边。

像以往一样，尼克能准确说出男孩儿们是什么时候发现他的——又是什么时候注意到他的球衣。大概是因为他们开始朝他这边突突地抡冰球，尼克旁边的小孩子们高兴得又叫又跳。

他可以看见萨夏在冰场的那一边，眼神一一扫过板墙后面的人群。在发现尼克的那一刻他就径直冲过来，高高跳起，然后撞上面前的板墙。孩子们喉咙都快叫破了，而尼克只是从口袋里掏出了什么。

没等萨夏看清他在做什么，尼克就把东西扔过了板墙。

时值热身，所以工作人员没有立刻发现有人在往球场里扔东西。可是当一个冰球掉下来，砸在亚历克斯·奥维契金头盔上发出砰的一声时，肯定有人注意到了。

萨夏往后退滑了几步，疑惑地看着尼克，但尼克只是冲他微笑着扬起眉毛，示意那块冰球。

他看见萨夏弯腰用球杆把冰球铲起来，表情惊恐地阅读上面的文字时差点原地蹦跳起来。

然后萨夏认出了这块冰球，又想起是谁写的这些字后，他仰头笑起来，声音大到尼克隔着玻璃板墙都能听见。

但尼克还没完。他再次指了指冰球。萨夏眯起眼睛玩味地看着他，低头继续检查。

尼克在萨夏把冰球翻过来发现有戒指贴在上面的时候屏住了呼吸——那枚过去八个月尼克把它和自己的带在一起的戒指。

萨夏抬起头来看着他，蓝色眼睛震惊地大睁着，尼克举起左手，炫耀着他自己的那枚，右手把标语撑着板墙上。

_嗨奥维#8，愿意和我结婚吗？_

萨夏的队友事后会说他们是多么的被丢尽了颜面，眼看着萨夏当着万千观众的面差点泪洒冰场，脚下都不利索了，慌忙回答是的是的我愿意。

尼克总是说这种程度是必须的，至少他没写邀请萨夏把东西放进他的第五洞*里。*第五洞：冰球术语，形容冰球从门将的胯下飞进球网。

或者是吃他的大屁股。

结果萨夏晚些时候把这两件事都做了，不过这不是重点。

真正的重点是当首都人第二次捧起斯坦利杯的时候，每位球员的家属都冲上冰面与他们共同庆祝，而萨夏做的第一件事，就是滑到尼克跟前，然后单膝跪地，把那至高无上的银色奖杯献给他。

而尼克？

尼克穿了一件华盛顿首都人的球衣。

诚然，这是一件霍尔特比的球衣，但感情哪有十全十美的，不是吗。

-end-


End file.
